The Witches
by elliesimpson
Summary: Mrs. Coulter's POV on rescuing Lyra from the 'cut.'
1. The Silver Guillotine

As I soon I swung the door to the intercision chamber open, my heart seemed to stop beating as my eyes came across the girl being severed from her daemon. Wavy brown hair, and gorgeously warm brown eyes, was Lyra. My Lyra. My daughter.

My daughter screaming in heart-wrenching sobs, pleading for my staff to leave her alone. To stop the guillotine blade from tearing her and Pan apart. I couldn't help it. In one, long stride, I was there, ripping at the locked door of the metal cage and forcing it open. In one, small second, to my horror, an unconscious Lyra tumbled into my arms, the ghost of tears threatening to stream down her face.

Holding Lyra with one arm, I gently placed Pan onto her chest. They immediately curled up to another, even in unconsciousness. I smiled down at them. My daughter and her daemon. I placed my other arm under Lyra's knees, making sure she was comfortable and then I left the intercision room, and made my way to my chambers – wondering how I was going tell Lyra that I was her mother – I couldn't go on lying to the girl any longer.


	2. The Witches

Placing Lyra gently in the middle of my double bed, I let a few tears escape. How could this happen to my daughter? I knew it was partly my fault – giving her away at birth and refusing to care for her. But then again, it wasn't, I thought to myself as I took Lyra's coat from around her, as well as her handbag and shoes, and placed them on my desk on the side of the room, near the door.

Then I turned my attention back to her. Walking over to the bed, I tucked the sheets round her body, and lifted her head so it could rest on the pillows. Once Lyra was settled, I drew up a chair and sat down beside the bed, my head in my hands.

I looked up to soft moaning coming from the bed. Lyra was moaning in her sleep. I needed to act quickly. Ushering the Golden Monkey to keep an eye on them, I strode across the room and opened the door, coming face to face with Sister Clara.

'Mrs Coulter, how can I help you?' I was glad Sister Clara didn't suspect anything.

'A kettle filled with water, a large mug, and a camomile teabag, please, Sister Clara.'

I smiled at her so sweetly. 'Of course, Mrs Coulter, I won't be a minute.'

Five minutes later, I was back in my chambers, glancing every few seconds at my sleeping girl, whilst I made her a mug of camomile. I poured hot water into the mug, and dipped the teabag into the water, gave it a stir and carried the mug over to the bedside table. Setting the mug down, I sank back down in the chair, waiting for Lyra to wake up.


	3. Waiting

I looked up to Lyra tossing and turning under the sheets. She was obviously in distress, having some kind of nightmare over her near-severing. Although I longed to comfort her, I couldn't. She didn't trust me – she made it clear she hated me when she ran away. She put herself in so much danger, when I heard about her with them gyptians – and that they were on their way to Bolvangar, I panicked – knowing what was coming for her.

And to think of my Lyra without Pan, I didn't like to think about it. The thought of my half-dead daughter was enough to make me sick.

'Pan.' A soft, shy whisper. I heard movement from the bed and immediately sat down on the edge, close to Lyra's knees.

**What should happen next? Ideas welcome **


	4. Coma Like State

I sank back down in the chair next to the bed again, my head in my hands. It had been almost 11 hours and Lyra hadn't moved – she must have savoured sleeping in a soft, warm bed. I was tired myself, but I didn't dare want to wake Lyra up. She was so broken, even in sleep, an unconscious Pan on the pillow next to her, the pair of them curled up under the blankets with the sheets tucked around them tightly.

The Golden Monkey had jumped when he'd heard Lyra moan in her sleep. But that was all she'd done – and now she still wasn't awake. I took the mug of camomile off the bedside table and walked towards the desk in the far corner of the room. I reheated the kettle to make Lyra a fresh cup, and then poured the now cold tea down the sink in the bathroom next to the desk.

Less than ten minutes later, I was sat back in the chair, slumped over with a fresh mug of tea for Lyra when she woke up. The clock on my watch ticked by, it was now 2:30am. Lyra had been in that machine at around 3:30pm yesterday afternoon and the force of energy had knocked her unconscious less than an hour later. She'd been sleeping in my bed since I'd carried her into my quarters – I'd placed her coat and bag on the back of a chair, and her shoes were at the end of the bed. I'd tucked her in, wanting to at least be able to do one motherly thing for my daughter.

It was now 6:15, and Lyra still showed no sign of waking.


	5. Tearful Apology

I opened my eyes and checked my watch. 9:30am. Panicking, I looked up at the double bed and the first thing I saw were Lyra's eyes opening. I went to stand up from the chair, but the last thing I wanted to do was scare her even more. Instead I sat there, waiting, hoping she'd acknowledge me. I watched her as she gently struggled to sit up. How dare my staff inflict pain on my little girl! How dare they!

Instinctively, I leaned over and wound my arm round her waist.

'Come on, sweetheart,' I murmured as I lifted her off the pillow, handing her the mug of camomile in the process.

'Here, drink this. It'll help you relax.' I watched intently as Lyra took the mug and started sipping the hot tea, moaning and rubbing her tear stained eyes in the process. She shot a glance at me – her rescuer – and immediately started shaking. I took the camomile mug from her hand and placed it back on the bedside table. And then I looked at Lyra.

'Lyra?' I kept my tone soft, like a mother should when she comforts her daughter.

I sighed as I glanced at her intently. Tears had started to roll down her cheeks. I handed her the camomile mug and she took it instantly, drinking it all in one go to try and calm herself down. She took another glance at me and turned under the covers so she was sideways against my chest. I wondered what she was playing at – she didn't want me as her mother. But she wanted a mother figure. I knew instantly what she needed.

'Come here.' I whispered into her hair as I wrapped my arms round her. I kept one arm firmly round her shoulders, supporting her back, and the other I was stroking her hair. I waited for what seemed like days, before Lyra let out a wail and was sobbing her poor little heart out into my shirt.

My lips found her forehead and I gently kissed her temple and the all the way into her hair. I held her tight for what seemed like hours.

'I'm sorry, baby, I'm so sorry.'

My daughter was a shadow of her former self – and it was completely and utterly my fault.


	6. Heart-Tugging Repercussions

I was still holding Lyra to my chest several hours later. My little girl was crumbling before me. She was clinging to me like her whole world depended on it. I didn't want to let her go, but we needed to talk. I gently unfolded my arms from around her and lowered her gently back down against the bed, tucking the blankets around her.

'Mrs Coulter?' Hearing Lyra's voice made me smile through my own tears.

'What is it, sweetheart?' I murmured as I kissed her hair, running my fingers through it at the same time.

Lyra struggled onto her elbows, her knees moving under the covers as she shuffled herself backwards onto the pillows.

'What drove you to want to do this to us – me and my friends? Why target children in particular?'

I buried my face in my hands and sighed – but I had to tell her the truth.

'I'm a member of the Church, Lyra. And we believe that Dust – what your uncle wants to investigate – we believe that Dust will stick to children like you – children nearing puberty.'

I was surprised when Lyra smiled. 'What's funny?'

Lyra looked at me. 'You think that Dust will make us want to have sex?'

Shocked that she'd cottoned on so quickly, I nodded.

I could tell that Lyra felt embarrassed. But then she started to cry.

I leaned over, my hand outstretched. 'Come on, baby – let me hold you.'

Lyra paused, and without warning, she climbed out of my bed – messing up the sheets in the process – and was about to hug me until my chambers door burst open.

Dr. Cooper, Sister Clara stood there accompanied by the Head Doctor.

'Grab the girl.' Head Doctor instructed. I immediately knew what was coming and I was powerless to stop it.

**Should Mrs Coulter save Lyra again? Can she prove she loves her little girl? **

**Find out in Chapter 7… **


	7. Pain Like No Other

My heart was in my mouth as my staff stepped towards Lyra. Dr. Cooper's fists were clenched.

'Mrs Coulter, please make them stop.' Lyra was crying, begging me to stop.

I couldn't make them stop. I was powerless as Sister Clara forced a cup into my hands. And then she pressed a cloth to my face and held it under my nose. Something strong smelling met my breath.

Chloroform. The moment I breathed it in, I was unconscious. My thoughts of my baby girl before me as I collapsed against my bed.

I came around to Lyra sobbing her heart out. I looked up. She was sprawled across my double bed, the bottom half of her body was bare.

'Lyra.' My breath caught in my chest as I wrapped my arms around her, rocking her until I was reassured she was fine. I was about to be sick – Dr. Cooper and Head Doctor had _raped _my girl. She was only TWELVE!

'Hey, you.' I raised my eyebrows and nudged her gently.

A small smile formed around my lips as Lyra realised I was joking. 'Budge up.'

Lyra obeyed, and I hugged my girl tightly, promising her she was safe.

'Come on, baby – just cry it out. It's alright now, darling. You're safe.' I whispered softly.

No one was ever touching my girl again. No one. Not over my dead body.

**Will Mrs Coulter confront her staff? Find out in Chapter 8…**


	8. The Aftermath

I was still fuming over three hours later. I didn't want to let Lyra go but I had to be sick. I couldn't hold it in anymore.

'Lyra?' I murmured softly.

'Hmm.' Lyra moaned softly.

'Sweetheart, I'm just going to have a chat with my staff – I'll be a few minutes. Here.'

I instructed her to lie down under the blankets as I tucked them around her tightly.

'You can sleep if you want to, babe, I don't know how long I'll be.'

Leaning over Lyra carefully, I placed a kiss on her forehead, caressed her cheek, and then I left my chambers in search of Dr. Cooper and Head Doctor, and Sister Clara as well.

_Several hours later…_

Fuelled by rage, I found my three doctors sitting in the conference room. I strode up to Head Doctor and raised my fist. Thump. Smack. I hit him square in the nose from both sides.

'That is for what you sick, _sick_, disgusting, pathetic excuse for men did to _my_ little girl. And, yes, I forgot to mention that the girl you tried to_ sexually abuse_ is _my daughter_.'

Then I turned on Sister Clara. 'And the cloth? You were in on this as well.'

'Mrs Coulter I can-' I cut her short.

'No, Sister Clara. _No_.' I fixed my eyes on all three of them.

'You so much as look at my Lyra again, I'll have higher up ensure you lose your jobs.'

Feeling satisified, I stormed from the room – slamming the door behind me.

I entered my chambers to find Lyra and Pan sound asleep, Lyra's head falling off the pillows.

Smiling, I strode across to the double bed, cupping my hand under Lyra's neck and placing it gently on the pillows.

I placed a gentle kiss on her forehead and murmured softly.

'Goodnight Lyra.'

**Please review. Ideas for Chapter 9 welcome x**


	9. The Art to Parenting Lyra

**Sorry it's been such a long wait - I had frigging maths coursework to do! Sorry guys - please enjoy x **

As Lyra slept, I thought of her. My baby. My baby who had no idea of how much I loved her. I'd moved the chair round the other the side of the bed, so's I could keep a clear enough eye on her whilst I watched her sleep. I felt sick as I remembered what my little girl had been through – she was TWELVE! And yet she didn't even know I was her mother. My heart skipped a beat as I looked at her, and then checked my watch. 6:15pm. Dinner would be served within the next ten minutes – maybe I should make her something to eat?

On top of that, I definitely should tell her I'm her mother – but she will want me?

Twenty minutes later, I poured out some orange juice into a glass and placed it on the table next to the bed. I was just about to turn away, to leave the room to get Lyra something to eat, when she sat up, balancing on her elbows.

'Mrs Coulter?' Lyra was smirking playfully – I laughed as I perched myself on the end of the bed.

'What's up?' I asked her as she made a grab for the glass of orange, catching it before her and smiling as I handed it to her, slipping into the same playful smirk that she had on her face.

'You want something to eat?' I asked her tentatively.

I laughed again as Lyra's smirk deepened. 'I'd love something to eat – God, I'm starving.'

I eased myself off my bed and motioned Lyra to do the same. Once she was out of my bed, I pointed out the different rooms.

'Bathroom over here,' I pointed to a door on one side of my desk. 'Kitchen over there.' I pointed to a door on the other side of the desk – 'And the wardrobe's here.'

'Cheers.' Lyra looked round my chambers, curiously. 'Can I have something to wear over my t-shirt?'

'Sure.' I walked over to the wardrobe, searching through everything from my smart business shirts, skirts and dresses and heels until a creased but folded black hooded fleece fell into my hands.

'Here.' I tossed it to her as I closed the wardrobe door with my other hand. 'Try that on, hon.'

Lyra's smile widened as she slipped into the fleece round her shoulders and zipped it at the front.

'Can I keep it?' I could tell she was playing.

'Yeah – but don't ruin it – it may not look much but it's designer.' I changed my tone of voice into authority and then she looked up, laughing.

'I was joking. D'you really think I'd keep this?'

I laughed again as she raised her eyebrows and then extended my hand. She took it and I pulled her into my mini kitchen, closing the door behind me.

'Right!' I walked over to the stove, my heels clacking on the floor and watched as Lyra sat down at the dark oak wooded dining table – I could tell she was amazed.

I started shifting through the cupboards, busying myself with looking for food.

'Lyra?' Lyra looked up, smiling sweetly.

'What?' I laughed at her as her sweet smile faded to a scowl.

'Fancy a curry?' I raised my eyebrows, smiling widely as she nodded, laughing.

I finally felt like a proper mum to my daughter – even if I hadn't told her – I will though.

**Will Mrs Coulter finally open up to Lyra and will they have their much needed heart to heart before its too late? **

**To de discovered in Chapter 10…**


	10. Biological Mother

**One use of strong language here, guys x **

I watched Lyra like a hawk whilst I prepared dinner. Grabbing a knife and a cutting board, I started chopping chicken.

I coughed, getting Lyra's attention. She looked up from the dining table sleepily.

'What?' She moaned as she stretched and stood up, walking over to where I was stood at the counter.

'Here.' I pointed to the pans on the stove and instructed her to fill them halfway with cold water.

'One for the rice.' I grabbed a packet of boiled rice and instructed Lyra on how to boil it on the stove, watching as she did it.

_Twenty minutes later.._

Lyra and I sat opposite each other, each devouring a richly made Chicken Madras which Lyra; I give her credit for, had cooked practically on her own.

My mouth crumbled as I looked at her – it was now or never.

'Lyra?' I got up from the table, leaving my empty bowl and motioning Lyra to do the same.

'Come over here a second – please?' God, I was getting nervous just speaking to her.

I averted my eyes to a mahogany coloured coffee table which sat between two warm, inviting brown leather sofas.

I motioned to one of them. 'Sit down, Lyra.'

Lyra sat on the corner of one, and I perched myself on the other.

Taking a deep breath, I could feel myself building to saying ir.

'Lyra – please don't judge me – I have my reasons for saying this now and I promise you, sweetheart. I'm not going to hurt you. No one's going to hurt you, ever again.'

'Mrs Coulter?'

_Shit._ Lyra had noticed my tears.

'I'm so sorry, sweetheart.' I sobbed and bent over, hiding my face, but feeling Lyra's gaze on me, I loooked up.

'Lyra… I-I'm your mother. Your biological mother.'

Looking Lyra directly in the eye, I paused and let out a cry.

'A-and I know you'll probably want to kill me, because, what I did to you when you were little – let's be honest, it was hardly good parenting was it, darling?'

I looked Lyra straight in the eye – and she looked right back at me, in floods of tears herself, uttering the two words I'd always wanted to hear my baby girl say to me.

'Hello... Mum.'

**The heart to heart will now be Chapter 11 :) x **

**I promise you that. X **


	11. Explanations

I took my hands away from my face, feeling the tears dry up and my face was damp and red. I sat up, looking Lyra straight in the eye. Just a minute ago, she called me 'Mum'. I still couldn't believe it! My heart, however, broke as Lyra wiped her eyes and looked at me back with a hard, intense stare.

'Why?' Her voice was threatening to crack.

'Why did you do it, Mrs Coulter?'

I sighed and looked away.

'B-because I-I t-thought I w-was doing w-what w-was best for you, Lyra.

Because you're my daughter – and I love you. No matter what you think of me – I'm still your mother, and, yeah I know how I've hurt you, not just then but now as well.'

Lyra sighed. 'You never came back though did you?'

It was like my heart was being slowly torn into pieces. I couldn't fix my little girl. I couldn't heal the pain of leaving her. I was the worst mother in the world.

'Just let me explain.' I said rather with a little more force in my voice than needed. It worked as Lyra stopped scowling and looked me directly in the face.

Was this going to work – I wasn't sure – but, right now, it was all I had – and Lyra would be the only one who ever knew.


	12. What Have I Done?

**Contains upsetting abuse scenes guys ****L**** x **

'It all started before you were born.' I said this whilst I poured myself a glass of red wine – a bottle of which I'd found in one of the kitchen cupboards.

We were still sitting opposite each other on the sofas over the table in the kitchen, Lyra refusing to look at me – but I couldn't blame her for not wanting to.

'I met your dad whilst I was married to my husband. Me and your dad, we started seeing each other in secret. And after we got serious with each other, I had you.' Taking a small sip of wine, I set down my glass.

'Lyra, I don't want you thinking I don't love you. I always have and I always, always will. But… I had to go. I was unhappy, I wasn't….'

I tailed off, knowing exactly what tirade was coming. Lyra stood up and strode from the room, back into the main bedroom, and all I could do was watch as she pulled on her shoes.

'YOU WEREN'T READY TO BE MY MUM, WERE YOU? YOU NEVER WERE AND NOW YOU NEVER WILL?! WHY DID YOU LEAVE?' I was shocked how quickly Lyra had spun herself into that kind of rage, but I guess I deserved it.

I sighed as we faced each other. I walked over to one side of the double bed and perched myself on the edge. Lyra sat down on the chair opposite me, again not making eye contact.

'My husband found out about you. He was already spiralling out of control with his drinking – it didn't help we'd fallen out of love, didn't help that he was 15 years older than me – it _so_ didn't help that he was hitting me on a regular basis!'

Lyra snorted. My own fury was spiralling out of control now. All because I'd polished off one bottle of wine too quickly.

Something inside me, it seemed to snap!

Without knowing what I was doing, I'd grabbed the front of her black hooded fleece and I'd thrown onto the floor. And before I knew it, I couldn't stop. I was aiming for her. Punch. Kick. At her ribs, at her neck, anywhere I could get my hands on.

She quickly lost consciousness as she collapsed against the bed – and I dissolved into tears just as quick.

_Thirty minutes later…_

I tucked Lyra into my bed, wrapping the blankets and sheets around her so tightly, and lying her head on the pillows, I felt like I wanted to scream at myself.

What was I doing?

Sitting here trying to be the perfect mother. I couldn't do it.

I sank down onto the bed near her feet, waiting.

Waiting and waiting for her to come round.

Would she wake up?

I prayed she would – hopefully I could tell her I loved her.

Because I _did _love Lyra – didn't I?

**Thank you for all the reviews. Hope this isn't too upsetting but I wanted to show how Mrs. Coulter is still affected by her mental scars from her abusive marriage to an alcoholic – and how Lyra pays the price! **

**Will they make it up?**

**Find out in Chapter 13…. **


	13. Realising Revelations

**Lyra wakes up after her beating – and she confronts Mrs. Coulter.**

**WARNING: Scenes of graphic injuries and emotional scenes**

I sat on the bed next to Lyra, sobbing. How could I do this to my own baby? How could I?

'Lyra, sweetheart?'

I shook her gently by the shoulder. She moaned, placing a hand to her heavily bruised face, and I gently stroked my forefinger round the cuts under her eye.

I let out a cry – and before I knew it, I was off again.

One hour later…

I looked up, failing to wipe my eyes dry.

'Lyra?' I leaned over the bed, intending to put my arm round her.

'YOU DON'T TOUCH ME! YOU DON'T HAVE THE RIGHT!' Lyra's screams came out of nowhere as she struggled to move out of the bed. She gritted her teeth and lifted herself out, raising her hand

And then I guess I got what I deserved. A viscous backhand crack across my face. Lyra pulled her hand away as quick as she'd slapped me, taking off the black hooded fleece and gingerly removing her t-shirt.

An array of multi-coloured bruises, all shapes and sizes, covered her arms, back, neck. It wasn't until she turned round that shocked me.

Her ribs had turned from flesh to blood in a matter of seconds – I was sure I'd cracked at least two – but it turned out I'd broken a lot more than just her body.

'Are you happy now, are you?' Lyra's tone was cold.

And then to my complete surprise, two tears rolled down her face.

'Are you…. Mum?'

I held out my arms, knowing I didn't deserve it, but then I felt her fall into them, sobbing her poor, poor little heart out that I'd ripped to shreds in a matter of seconds. I held her tight, stroking her hair gently – vowing I'd never,_ ever_ hurt her again – or would I?

**Will Lyra ever forgive Mrs Coulter? And will Mrs Coulter ever learn how to control her love for her daughter?**

**More, will the staff ever discover Mrs Coulter's cruel other half as an alcoholic child abuser?**

I'd love your ideas for Chapter 14

BIG LOVE 2 NicoleKidmanFanXD for sticking with me all the way - you're amazing hun! :)

HUGE THANKS also 2 SerenBex for reviewing the last few chapters - thank you babe :D


	14. Dark Side Of An Angel

**A/N: I didn't have a clue how to write this… but I just did so e-mail me if it's just crap. We also get a glimpse of Mrs. Coulter's mental health – has she damaged it by drinking? **

**Mrs. Coulter begs Lyra for forgiveness… but then the unexpected happens… **

I held Lyra for what seemed like an eternity – she was still crying over her injuries. Even I was a little bit shocked myself – I'd never, ever intentionally harm my baby – would I?

'Get off me!' Lyra struggled and squirmed in my arms until I released her. Frowning, scowling and wincing in pain, she pulled the covers back over herself.

I started to tuck her in, but Lyra balled her hand into fists under the sheets, turning away from me and I watched as her eyes closed and her body drifted to sleep.

_The next morning…_

'Lyra? Lyra, wake up.' Getting no answer from my daughter, I tried

again.

'_Lyra_. Wake _up_.'

Before I could stop myself, I'd pulled the covers off her, grabbed the back off her t-shirt and thrown her out of the bed.

She landed in a heap on the floor, sobbing.

Ignoring her, I pulled her up, dragging her into another bedroom. The second bedroom was next to the bathroom, this bedroom had its own bathroom attached to it, however.

Without warning her what I was doing, I picked up a white cloth covered with something to knock her unconscious and spun her round, pressing it to her face.

She squirmed and fought but I held her tight, not wanting her to run from me.

I carried her and lay her gently on the double bed, and then I walked out back into the main bedroom – locking the door behind me.

Lyra was staying with me – whether she liked it or not.

**Review ****J**** xx **


	15. Inside The Mind of Mrs Coulter

**A/N: Please PM if you think this next chapter is farfetched. **

**What lengths will Mrs Coulter go to to control Lyra?**

**Do you like Mrs Coulter's dark side? **

**PM me if you are ****J**** x**

I woke up to a hard thump on the bedroom door. Throwing the covers off me, I marched across my chambers to my Lyra's bedroom.

Unlocking the door, I had to duck as Lyra lashed out.

'Let me out! Let me go!' I barged past Lyra, forcing my way in.

'Get undressed and have a shower. Eat this.' I pointed to some sandwiches on a tray.

'And then put on some make up and I'll bring you a new dress.'

'Someone's coming to see you, Lyra. You're going to be kind to me now and pay me back.'

With that, I strode from the room, slammed the door and locked it shut - ignoring my daughters' cries as I twisted the key in the lock and out again.

_2 hours later.. _

I fixed two padlocks to Lyra's door – one at the top and one in the middle just before the key hole. She had Head Doctor coming to see her soon and she was going to let him do anything he wanted – or I'd make her pay. I then took a long swig from the red wine bottle – life was bliss.

**A/N: If you think Mrs Coulter pimping out Lyra is far-fetched, let me know **

**I think, sort of, that it can tie in with Dust and children and sex **

**PM if you do or don't like ****J**

**Don't forget to review x **


	16. Lyra's Living Hell

**A/N: I know you lot don't like Mrs. Coulter atm – I don't like her either. **

**Pimping out Lyra for sex?! **

**Watch how everything begins to unravel**

**This is a SNEAK preview of Chapter 16**

**The COMPLETE chapter will be posted tomorrow**

**Enjoy and don't forget to review ****J**

**BIG LOVE to NicoleKidmanFanXD for sticking by me **

**You've been great – thank you, sweetheart :D **

I unfastened the padlocks and unlocked the door to find Lyra dressed with her hair and make up done up smartly. I was a little bit drunk – but how else could I get more drink if Lyra didn't do as she was told like my good baby girl?

'You look wonderful, darling.' I stroked her hair softly, caressing her face, and then I planted a warm, soft kiss on her cheek, chucking her under the chin.

'Everything'll be fine, sweetheart. You'll see. I'm so proud of you, Lyra.'

I picked up the empty sandwich plate and left the room, ushering in Head Doctor as I locked the door behind me.

_30 minutes later…_

Head Doctor shoved £100 into my hands, as he fastened the padlocks and handed me the set of keys to her room before shaking my hand in thanks.

'She was great. A little nervous but she did great. We'll get a good price for her, Mrs. Coulter. I've organised for Dr. Cooper to visit her later tonight. Give her the rest of the day off. Let her eat, and rest. Maybe she could watch some television?'

I smiled. 'Thank you. I'm glad she could be of assistance.'

**A/N: I _hate _writing evil Mrs. Coulter. **

**So, will Mrs Coulter really go through with her plan by having other Doctors to come and 'enjoy Lyra's company'? **

**Please PM and review ****J**** xxx**


	17. Change in Emotions

**A/N: **

**Contains graphic sexual violence – sorry if you don't like it getting this harrowing! ****L**

**Part 1 of this chapter is from Lyra's POV **

**Part 2 of this chapter is from Head Doctor (Let's call him Graham)'s POV**

**Part 1**

As Dr. Cooper entered my prison, pushing shut the door behind him, I felt sick as he fixed me with an ogling glare. He took me completely by surprise as he started to stroke my face and then my hair.

'Lyra.' His voice was soft and gentle as he sat down next to me on my double bed. I could hear my mother listening outside the padlocked door, waiting for Dr. Cooper to be quick.

'Right.' In a split second, he'd forced me backwards onto the bed, pushing himself on top of me as he held me down fiercely.

He was too strong – all the strength was being pulled out of me – I couldn't fight him off.

I felt the world spin before me as he picked up a white cloth and pressed it to my mouth. I choked on the smell of how sweet the liquid was, and then my thoughts drifted away as the world faded to black.

One last weak breath and my body collapsed down onto the double bed, my head being placed on a pillow.

I opened my eyes to Mrs. Coulter taking the £200 Dr Cooper had given her. I tried to muster some strength to sit up, but any chance of that happening was dashed as my mother walked into the room, sitting herself on the end of my bed and smiling sweetly as she reached out her hand.

'Hello, Lyra.' She whispered as she placed a warm kiss on my cheek. Her lips were soft. I wanted her to kiss me again. I wanted her to hold me and tell me everything was going to be OK. Finally, she seemed to understand what I wanted and wrapped her arms round me, kissing my forehead and all the way into my hair.

I tried to fight the urge to cry but I couldn't.

The tears were coming thick and fast and the only person I wanted more in the world was there to comfort me, making sure I was safe and warm and comfortable.

After a while, she pulled back, chucking me under the chin and walked towards the door.

'I'll go make you some lunch, darling – you must be hungry.'

I smiled. 'Ham and mayonnaise, four rounds if there's enough bread – with a can of Pepsi.'

She returned five minutes later with exactly four rounds plus another two and a can of Pepsi.

'You're going to need your strength for tomorrow, Lyra – you can have a break the rest of the day.'

She walked towards the door and was inches away from fastening the padlocks on the outside.

'Goodnight, sweetheart.' I then heard the click of the two padlocks clicking into place and grabbed a sandwich and the remote for the 45 inch plasma screen TV she'd had installed.

I was going to do my best to relax – and that was what Mrs. Coulter wanted.

**Please review! :) **

**NicoleKidmanFanXD - i hope you like it **

**Part 2 is on it's way x **


	18. Change in Emotions - Part 2

**A/N: **

**Contains graphic sexual violence – sorry if you don't like it getting this harrowing! ****L**

**Part 1 of this chapter is from Lyra's POV **

**Part 2 of this chapter is from Head Doctor (Let's call him Graham)'s POV**

**Part 2**

**Please review. :) x **

As I strode into my own chambers and slammed the door to my bedroom, I breathed out hard, searching the desk drawers for my iPhone I'd been given by my superiors.

I pressed 'Call' as soon as I found it, and left it on speakerphone whilst I had a shower and changed out of my Bolvangar suit.

I came out of the shower to my phone vibrating profusely.

My hands clenched as I answered my DCS – Chantelle Cooper.

'No, not yet. When should I get her out?' I was whispering in case Sister Clara heard me.

Sighing, I understood what she said.

'I have to intervene Dr. Cooper visiting Lyra and arrest him for rape? And arrest Coulter for what, human trafficking or sexual exploitation? They're the same thing but she's doing it to only her daughter. So, yes, I understand. Human trafficking it is. Thanks, ma'am. I'll give you call when I've got her.'

Knowing that Cooper would be coming to see Lyra at any minute, I changed back into my Bolvangar suit – tucking my police identity badge into the front pocket of the white suit jacket.

I was going to rescue the girl – at any cost.

_2 hours later…_

I knocked on the door of Lyra's bedroom in her mother's chambers. Realising it was padlocked from the inside, I squared my shoulder at it. With a crack, it splintered in two as I stepped over the broken wood, entering the room and what I saw horrified me.

_**NicoleKidmanFanXD - hope you enjoy x**_

_**:)**_


	19. Rescue

Lyra lay on her double bed, half under the covers half not under the covers. Cooper thrusting himself inside her repeatedly. I wanted to be physically ill.

Mrs. Coulter noticed me and walked in, shutting the door behind her.

'Your turn in a minute, Doctor.'

She was drunk – I could smell red wine on her breath already. I turned towards her.

'Mrs Coulter, I'd rather not – Lyra's had enough for one day. She needs rest and something to eat. And not here where she's being held against her will.'

I smiled as Mrs Coulter stared in horror.

'You're not taking her, Doctor. I'm her mother.'

Ignoring her, I strode over the side of the double bed. Lyra was in tears, she was sobbing and sobbing, almost choking with the pain as Cooper wouldn't stop.

'ENOUGH.'

I pulled Cooper out of her. His hands covered in her blood as he fell to the floor.

My eyes swivelled to Lyra as I rushed to the bed, sitting on the edge next to her very gently.

'Lyra.' My hands affectionately touched both of her cheeks as I pulled her towards me.

I could she was baffled as I released her.

'I'm an undercover police officer here to ensure Mrs. Coulter and Dr. Cooper are arrested for what they've done to you, sweetheart.'

I kept my voice incredibly calm and gentle, almost like I imagined a father would if his daughter was in this position.

Lyra's face was sore from her crying and I traced my thumb along her tear-tracks, wiping them away.

'What's more, honey. Mrs Coulter isn't even your mother. She lied to you to manipulate you.'

'Come here.' I whispered as I took her in my arms, carrying her from Coulter's chambers and down the long corridor into my own.

Once we were inside, I set her down very gently on my king-size bed.

'You can sleep here, if you like. But first, I need to take a proper look at your injuries. I know Mrs Coulter gave them to you, but I need to find out why.'

I motioned Lyra to sit down next to my desk. I entered my bathroom, coming back into my bedroom with all sorts of antiseptic creams and sterol strips.

I did my best to soothe her as I washed, stitched and bandaged where needed.

I made a promise to Chantelle I'd protect her – that was exactly what I was going to do.

**NicoleKidmanFanXD – at your request x **

**Hope you enjoy ****J**

**Review! X **


	20. Dream Discovery

**Hope you all enjoyed the dark chapters – no more harrowing stuff! Mrs. Coulter's reign of terror has ended and sadly, we won't be seeing her again for the foreseeable future! Lyra's safe – thanks to Graham – and we now know Mrs. Coulter lied to her – she's not her real mother! SHOCK HORROR! **

**Will Lyra be meeting her real mother? These next few chapters are from Lyra's POV!**

**NicoleKidmanFanXD – this one's for you honey, hope you enjoy x **

**Read to find out…**

When I woke up the next morning, Graham was fully dressed in another of his dark suits, sitting beside his bed on a chair. I scratched the sleep out of my eyes, sitting up in his bed, my elbows on his pillows.

He fixed me with an affectionate smile and a ruffle of my hair.

'Hey, kiddo. You feeling any better?'

I nodded. 'I'm thirsty, though.'

He paused, entering his mini-kitchen and coming back with a glass of water, half filled.

'Here you are.' He handed it to me with a smile and pulled back the double duvet, smirking.

'You didn't think I'd let you have the day in bed, did you, Lyra?' He laughed at me, placing arm round my shoulders.

He pointed at the bathroom and then walked over to his wardrobe, bringing out a long sleeved black t-shirt, some jeans, a belt, a silver heart necklace, some black biker boots and a leather jacket.

'Have a shower, wash your hair and then change into these. This may be a shock, sweetheart, but your mum – your real mum – she's a rock star – and I've told her all about you – and she wants to meet you… we're going to meet her tonight!'

I think my mouth must have dropped open!

'What's her name?'

Graham smiled affectionately at me again.

'She's not that famous – but well-known enough.' He paused for a second.

''Now, you, shower.' Laughing again, I made my way to his bathroom. I was going to meet my mum. My mum. My mum.

MY ACTUAL MOTHER!

I couldn't believe it! This was soooooooooooooo unreal!

_4 hours later…_

Graham was smirking at me from the driver's seat of his Range Rover. I had my hair brushed and straight down. I wore a long-sleeved black t-shirt, jeans and biker boots and a leather jacket and leather gloves.

'Penny for them, sweetheart?'

I shrugged. 'What's Mum like?'

'She's got your brown hair, she wears a LOT of black, she's young for her age.' He mentioned each thing casually.

'She's what, 38, 39?'

He raised his eyebrows as we pulled up at the back of a big modern detached house. Double fronted, red brick, HUGE front lawn – this was where my mum lived!

Graham looked at me as I stepped onto a the start of a gravel path, leading to the front door. I noticed a silver Range Rover parked at angle on the road.

'Mum's car.'

Graham nodded and pushed me gently to the door.

I knocked three times. I felt sooo nervous!

I was almost sick until I felt Graham's hand reassuringly on my shoulder.

And then the BIG door opened.

I gasped as I took her in.

My long, brown curly hair – obviously it was much, much longer than mine.

Her face. Jesus, I had her eyes. Looking at her, I estimated she must be at least 38.

I gasped as she held out her hand.

'Hi, Lyra.' She had an Irish accent – that was what threw me.

She stood back, inviting me in.

'And,' She fixed Graham with a smile.

'DCI Hutchinson – Lovely to see you again. Coulter's been taken to prison?'

Graham nodded and followed me through to Mum's open plan living room, closing the door behind him.

Mum perched herself on one of her black leather sofas, motioning me to sit down on the other.

'Lyra, my name is Deena Hutchinson – Graham's my husband.'

My heart was in my moth as I looked from Deena to Graham and back again.

I smiled, tears running down my face as I hugged Mum without thinking. Graham came from behind me, hugging us both.

I felt more delighted than ever – my parents, together, hugging me.

It was ALL I'd ever dreamed of!

**Reviews appreciated x **


	21. Unexpected Shocks

I stood back and looked at my parents. Graham obviously knew what I was wanting as he backed out the room, closing the door.

Mum moved back and held me at arm's length.

'We should have a chat – just the two of us – without yer dad listening in.'

I looked away, tears pricking at my eyes. I still couldn't believe it. She led me out the room and back out into the main hall and up a flight of stairs. In front of us was a long corridor, two doors on each.

Cream flowery wallpaper covered the walls, and the doors were sturdy and stiff to open. Mum walked me along to a room on the second right, and stopped at a halt, fishing a key out of her pocket.

Unlocking the door, she stood back to let me inside. I got an impression of lots of light, a big open room. A double bed against one wall, which she motioned me to sit down on, whilst she shut the door and sat on a chair opposite me.

I swung my legs so's I was lying on the bed, on my elbows, looking over at her.

'So….' I began and then tailed off, breaking the awkward silence.

'Lyra, I have to tell you something important, sweetheart.' I looked at Mum. She was crying.

'Mum?' My voice was barely more than a whisper.

'Lyra, this Mrs. Coulter - she's an undercover police officer too - like your dad.'

At Mum's words, I fell faint, collapsing onto the bed as I felt her arms pull me up against her, and then she was carrying me out the room, presumably into another bed.

Her tears were warm against my cheek as she laid me down gently on the bed, taking off my jacket and my boots and placing me under the sheets. A warm, soft kiss was placed on my cheek. The lights were dimmed and the curtains closed as she sat down beside me on the bed, wrapping her arms around me, whispering endearments into my ear.

I mumbled, softly in my sub conscious state - before I slipped, slipped into a deep, deep sleep - tucked into bed and wrapped up in my mum's arms - just like my perfect, perfect dream!

**REVIEW! X**

**Not the twist you were expecting I know - and I can now announce we will surely be hearing from Mrs. Coulter soon - but not anytime soon. **

**I apologise if this is shit – I've only just written it and it's gone midnight so I'm extremely tired but Deena and Lyra will have a BIG heart-to-heart! **

**Heart to heart will DEFINITELY be next chapter! **

**Sorry people x **

**NicoleKidmanFanXD – at your request honey – again! X **


	22. Blast from the Past

**A/N: HannahGrayson, NicoleKidmanFanXD – thank you so much for your reviews! Please keep it up! I love you both x **

**You both wanted a Deena/Lyra two hander so here it is and NicoleKidmanFanXD – Mrs. Coulter WILL come in at some point – I'm just not sure when x **

**This chapter is from Deena's point of view – a first, I must say! X **

I opened my eyes to my daughter fast asleep in my arms. Rubbing my face with my right hand, I checked the time on my watch. 11:00am. I laughed to myself as I wondered whether to wake her – she'd slept for only 9 hours!

'Lyra?' I gently shook her shoulder as I climbed off the double bed.

'You're best leaving her to sleep you know, Dee.' Graham entered Lyra's bedroom with a coffee for me – placing a half-filled glass of water on our daughter's bedside table.

'Really?' I raised my eyebrows and sipped my coffee, watching my baby like a hawk.

'Here, take that chair.' I pointed Graham to a chair on the opposite side of the bed – I, myself, sat beside Lyra on her bed as she slept, stroking her hair with my fingers. I smiled down at her as she moaned softly – Graham then took his cue to leave, raising his eyes as he pulled shut the door behind him, walking off down the corridor and then the stairs.

'Morning.' I whispered as she opened her eyes and sat up, stretched and nestled into me.

'Right, you, shower, dressed, make up, we'll see about some lunch in a hour or so, yeah?'

I laughed as she swung her legs out of bed, making her way across the carpet to the bathroom.

Once I was sure she was in the shower, I placed an iPhone wrapped in purple star wrapping paper on her bedside cabinet – with the headphones wrapped round it. I'd spent every minute up until Lyra's arrival downloading my playlist of songs.

I just hope she enjoyed them!

_Several hours later…_

Lyra and I were sat opposite each other downstairs in the living room. Waiting for each other to speak, then tension was overwhelming.

Lyra finally decided to break it.

'Mum… what did you mean last night? I mean, Mrs. Coulter – a police officer – really?'

I was surprised by her topic of conversation. Mum was just about to reply when a knock at the door interrupted her.

'Mrs. Coulter?'

Mum's words were enough to make me sick – not literally but still nauseous.

Mrs. Coulter had come back into my life – and there was nothing I could do about it.

**Please review **

**NicoleKidmanFan XD – at your usual request **

**X **


	23. Heart to Heart

**A/N: HannahGrayson, NicoleKidmanFanXD – thank you so much for your reviews! Please review again – they're much appreciated! **

**NicoleKidmanFanXD – you'll be delighted to know that only for this one chapter Mrs Coulter will be in – with the chapter from her POV. We might hear from her again, I'm just not sure when! **

**This will be a two parter – part 1 is now – part 2 will be uploaded later.**

**Ideas welcome for when we could hear from her again x **

**Anyway, on with Chapter 23…. **

I looked directly at Lyra, my eyes never leaving her face. I breathed out deeply as I looked at her, remembering in Bolvangar. How I'd destroyed her – it was for her own good, mind. I'd needed her to trust me – which was why I _had_ to lie to her about her parentage; it was also why I'd come to her rescue from the guillotine.

But on the other hand, I'd forced her into prostitution. Human trafficking was what my superiors had called it. I was dressed in my police shirt with my leather jacket and my black suit pants and knee high black leather boots. I'd straightened my hair and put my extensions back in, so my long blonde hair came to just below my collar bone.

'Mrs Coulter?' The sound of Lyra's voice shocked me so much after not hearing her for so long. I fished in my pocket for my police ID badge.

'No, Lyra.' I smiled as her mouth dropped.

'I'm not Mrs Coulter anymore.' I tossed her the badge which she caught in one hand.

Opening the badge, I laughed as her face dropped and she looked up.

There were tears running down her face. Quickly looking round the room, I was relieved to find the double doors closed – Deena and Graham must have wanted us to talk alone, so they'd respected our privacy which I was glad for.

I strode across to where she was sitting on the leather sofa, my heels clacking on the wooden floor as I walked over. I sat down behind her, nervously placing my hand on her back as I leaned into her, my lips brushing against her ear.

'Come on, sweetheart.'

Finally, unable to keep it in any longer, Lyra turned towards me and I wrapped my arms round her waist.

'Hey, hey, hey, it's OK…. It's OK, I'm here now.'

I did my best to reassure her as she sobbed and sobbed into my shoulder, never wanting me to let her go.


	24. Revealed Identity

**A/N: NicoleKidmanFanxD & FlutterBerry – thank you so much for the reviews! X **

**I won't give any plot details away so anyway, here's Chapter 24 and I apologise it's so short – forgive me? X **

**Back to Lyra's POV…**

I looked across the room at Mrs. Coulter – she'd sympathetically offered me a cup of tea after I'd cried all over shoulder. I don't know why I'd got upset. She didn't encourage me to tell her – I think she automatically knew it was over seeing her again – the shock. I'd begrudgingly agreed, and now I was sitting on one brown leather sofa and she was sat on the other opposite me. I held a mug of hot chocolate in my hand – I couldn't stomach it. I was too nervous.

I took the tiniest of sips and set it back down on the huge coffee table Mum had insisted I didn't damage.

'Why did you do it?' My voice was hoarse, but I needed answers.

'I just wanted to protect you, babe.' She was blinking back tears as she spoke but it didn't take long before she was crying.

'I thought that if I gained your trust, you'd tell me what you knew – and you did.'

A knock on the door interrupted her. I looked up as Dad entered the room.

'Lyra, your mum's gone to work. I'll be upstairs in my office if you need me – and, Toni, we need to contact Chantelle – let her know you're here.'

Blowing her nose and wiping her eyes, she nodded. 'Course, Graham – I'll be upstairs when you need me.'

'Toni?' I was equally confused.

'Mallen.' She gave me a sympathetic smile as she opened her police ID badge.

'Detective Inspector Antonia Mallen, I'm 44 years old.'

My mouth plummeted to the floor. There was no _way_ she was in her forties. Was she kidding?

I smirked. 'You don't look old enough, Toni.'

She laughed at me as she took a swig of her tea. 'Don't flatter yourself, sweetheart. I'm older than your mother – you _do know_ that, right?

Her smile slid off her face as she stood up, her heels echoing on the wooden floor as she walked over and sat down next to me, looking directly into my eyes.

**Ideas on what happens next welcome….. **

**Thought I'd cliff hanger it x **


	25. A Hero Moment

**A/N: NicoleKidmanFanxD, thanks for being so loyal to this story – I know I haven't been kind in my efforts to update but I promise I'm committed.**

**So, without further ado – here is Chapter 25…**

I was looking Toni straight in the eye. I felt comforted as she ran her finger down the side of my face, her thumb wiping away a tear under my eye.

'You ok?' Her tone was soft. Her accent obviously sounded a bit weird. She laughed.

'You never met a Liverpudlian?' She raised her eyebrows, chucking me under the chin with her thumb and forefinger.

I sat there, stunned. No, I had never ever met a Liverpudlian in my life. My mouth twitched.

'I'm fine.' I tried to keep the shakiness out of my voice as she stroked my hair, smiling at me as if I was the most beautiful thing in the world.

'You sure?'

I nodded. My mouth felt like jelly – I didn't know what to say – I couldn't find the words.

'Listen, Lyra – I can't imagine how hard this must be for you… but all I had to do was look after you – until the time was right and then you could go back to Deena – your mum.'

'I thought you cared. I really did think you cared.' My words cut her like a knife.

She put her head in her hands and sobbed, pausing only to look up at me.

'I do care about you, you know I do. I know it's difficult to understand, babe, but I only wanted to protect you. That was all this was. I just wanted you to be safe.'

A great sob welled up inside me. My eyes closed. I felt sick. I don't understand where it came from. Pain suddenly overwhelmed me. My head was burning. My eyes felt like they were on fire. Tears burned my eyes as they ran down my face, splashing onto the floor.

It seemed like I closed my eyes for a few minutes, but by the time I opened them Toni had picked me up and she was carrying me upstairs.

I wanted to open my eyes, but my eyelids felt like lead. I wanted to move, but God, she was so bloody strong, she was carrying me in a death grip. The last thing I saw before I lost consciousness was her face, and she was lying me in bed, tucking me under the covers, and placing pillows behind me to keep me propped up.

I felt something sharp prick my arm and some kind of liquid seeping into my body, and then the world drifted away…

**Reviews appreciated x **


	26. In and Out of Consciousness

**A/N: NicoleKidmanFanxD – thank you, thank you, thank you xx **

**Chapter 26 is here :D **

The first I felt when I was awake was something tugging at my arm. It was hurting, but it was definitely a weird feeling, it was a good feeling. I could feel better already. The pains and aches had gone. Whatever she'd knocked me unconscious with had worked. I smiled to myself as I realised one thing. Toni must have had a _lot_ of medical police training. Dad had told me when we were in Bolvangar.

I opened my eyes gently and saw to my amazement that I was hooked up to some kind of drip. There was a needle and a plaster in my hand, with multiple bandages covering and it was tied so it was wrapped around my hand and my wrist, and a long thin plastic wire practically typing me up to this drip. But I was in my double bed at home. Frustrated that I couldn't move because of the wire, I lowered myself back onto my pillows and my mouth plummeted to the floor as the door opened.

Toni strode over to my bed, gently shutting the door behind her. She pulled up a chair and I relaxed as her hand tenderly soothed my forehead.

'You feeling better?' She sounded upset as she leaned over my bed, her eyes locking onto mine. I felt upset. I didn't understand why she was upset. I only felt upset because she was upset.

'What's this?' I lifted my arm, gesturing to the weird drip next to my bed.

She shrugged. 'An IV drip – like what you get in the hospital. Your dad helped me set it up before he went to see your mum. They've gone to see Chantelle at her new headquarters – she's based in Blackpool – and they're not back until Sunday. So I've got keep an eye on you – which means…'

She paused, handing me a glass of water and she held the straw inside to my lips, so's I could drink it. Setting it down on my bedside table, she sighed before continuing.

'No mucking around, and you've got to stay tied to the drip until I say so. So when you want food, just ask. Also for going the bathroom, you just unhook it like this.' She showed me how to untie it and then she retied it up securely.

'On that thought, Toni.'

Moving so I could sit up, Toni immediately stood up, helping me support myself with the pillows, unhooking the drip for me. I felt weird as I walked incredibly slowly to my bathroom in the corner of my room, the long plastic wire trailing behind me.

Once I was finished, she tied my drip back to the metal pole next to my bed, and tucked me back under the covers.

'Anything else you need, darling?' She was smiling affectionately as she sat down on the corner of my bed.

I cheekily raised my eyebrows.

'Fancy making us a sandwich?'

**Please review…. Xxxx **


	27. Take Care Of You

**A/N: Sorry if this chapter's so short x **

'What d'you think you're doing, Lyra?'

Damn! Toni smirked at me as she closed the door and walked over to my bed, placing the sandwich plate on my beside table.

'Nothing.' I clocked her smile and reached over, grabbing a ham sandwich and hungrily eating it in two bites.

'Slow down, tiger.' She raised her eyebrows as she eased herself into the chair next to my bed.

I swallowed the ham and mayonnaise, and then she tied the drip back to the pole, securing it tightly.

'I'm not going anywhere, then?' I laughed as she tucked me into bed, propping me up on my pillows, gently chucking me under the chin with her thumb and forefinger.

'You're not going anywhere, babe.' She smirked seductively at me, winking as she sat down on my bed.

'Toni?' I made a thoughtful face as she smiled.

'I'd love to know how you acquired this…' I looked round, gesturing to the drip and the bandages.

'Little kit of medical equipment.'

She blinked, and then she climbed on top of the covers, rolling over so's she was lying next to me.

'I'll tell you in a minute. Hang on, sweetheart.' Her iPhone vibrating in her pocket interrupted us.

'Hiya… Graham?' I immediately sat up, itching to grab her phone.

She smirked at me as she spoke into her phone. 'Yep, she's here, and she's itching to talk you, mate. Tell Chantelle I say hi and I'll call her later. Yeah, alright. Here she is.'

She handed me her phone and I rambled for what felt like ages until Dad told me to shut up.

'Ok, ok. I'll be good for Toni, Dad, don't worry. Thanks for sorting out the IV thingy-whatever it was – drip. Ta.' I experimented a word I'd heard Toni use. Apparantly, 'Ta' was supposed to mean thank you.

She burst out laughing as soon I ended the call.

'Come here, you.' She pulled me into a hug and I clung onto her, until she surprised me by rolling me over onto my back, we both burst out laughing, because we were so close we were looking each other straight in the eye.

So close I thought I knew what was going to happen next….

**Sorry for the cliff hanger... **

**Reviews appreciated xxx **

**Ideas welcome on Chapter 28…. **


	28. The Promise Of Protection

**A/N: NicoleKidmanFanxD – at your request, enjoy x **

**Apologies for the shortness – next one will be in much more detail….**

**I thought a cute, sweet one would be enough for now **

**All together now – 'Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!' Haha x **

I laughed awkwardly as Toni climbed off my bed, moving round to the other side, sitting down in the chair and tucking me under the covers, fixing the drip so's I had enough fluids to keep me conscious during the night.

'That should do you for now. I'll come check on you in a bit, babe.'

Toni picked up her car keys from my dressing table in my window, and was turning towards the door.

'Toni?' My heart was in my mouth. It was now or never. I wanted to tell her so badly I was shaking with the effort.

'What's wrong, Lyra, love?' She sighed sympathetically as she opened my bedroom door.

'I love you.' I took a deep breath as a great and furious sob overwhelmed me.

'Oh, darling…' She put her head in her hands and sighed, looking at me as she walked over and sat down in front of me on my bed.

Cupping my face in her hands, she placed a light, warm kiss on my forehead. I watched her heart shatter as I continued to shake.

'Babe, look at you, you're shaking like a leaf.' At her words, I fell forwards into her arms.

She held me securely, being aware of the wire she'd fixed to my arm.

Wiping away my tears, she kissed my cheek and looked me directly in the eye.

'I'll always be here for you, darling. You know that, don't you? You're safe with me. You'll always be safe with me.'

I felt relieved as she pulled me back into her arms, her promise of protection feeling stronger and stronger with every second.

I'd always seen her as my mother figure – if not my true mother.

**Reviews xxx **


	29. Angel In The Dark

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews x **

**Sorry this chapter's so short – will be longer in future x **

**And I apologise for the lack of conversation – this is an insight on Lyra's thoughts of her 'second mum.' **

As I slept that night I dreamt of Toni. Weird dreams. She was filling my head, she really was. After our little heart-to-heart, she'd phoned Mum and Dad, asking them if she could stay in our spare room to keep an eye on me as they'd had to extend their business trip in Blackpool until the end of next week. They'd agreed and I'd ended up having a heart-to-heart with Mum down the phone, reassuring her I missed her, but it was still hard to sleep with the needle in my hand, making sure I was receiving medication into my bloodstream.

As soon as I'd screamed out in the night I'd regretted waking Toni up.

What was she going to think of me?

I woke up to a soft knock on my bedroom door. It was only 1:00am. What was Toni doing up this late? I must've woken her up. _Oh, God_. The door swiftly opened, revealing Toni, dressed in jeans and a black t-shirt. I shut my eyes, sensing her movement as she shut the door and made her way over to my bed, tucking me under the covers as she sat down next to my feet. Sleepily, I opened one eye as her hand tenderly caressed my face and after she chucked me under the chin with her thumb, I opened my eyes, blinked and stared at her.

She stroked my hair as she came into focus, gently pulling me into a sitting up position, and keeping me still with one arm, and holding my hand where she'd put the needle in, she rearranged my pillows and eased me back onto them, holding me still as she planted a warm soft kiss on my cheek and then my forehead, and then pulled me into her arms, holding me tight as she kissed my hair and lying me down in bed, again securely tying the drip, pumping more fluid into my blood in the process, and she tucked me into bed, gently parting my fringe to kiss me goodnight.

She gently chucked me under my chin with her thumb and then crossed the room, gently shutting the door behind her.

I closed my eyes as I lay there, half awake, wanting to be held and wanting to be loved but more importantly, wanting Toni to say she loved me more than anything.

It was all I kept dreaming of – I wanted nothing more.

I didn't even want my mum – I just wanted Toni.

**Please review xx **


	30. Angel In The Light

**A/N: NicoleKidmanFanxD – at your request! X **

**Back to Lyra's POV…**

Much, much later, I felt myself coming round from the most delicious sleep as I saw the sun high in the sky - it must be morning already!

Dreaming of Toni certainly kept me asleep for days easily. She was beautiful! She was captivating – she was awesome! I loved her!

I looked round and saw Toni fast asleep in the chair next to my bed – she was still in her jeans and black t-shirt.

Opening her eyes, stretching and wrapping her arms round me for a cuddle, she then stood up and injected some more codeine into my drip, gently squeezed my bandaged hand and placed a soft kiss on my cheek.

'You OK?' She was stroking my hair as she was talking to me, getting up off the chair as she did so, and moving away from the bed, making her way towards the door.

'Breakfast?' I eased my way up onto my elbows, annoyingly catching the plastic wire and it pulled as I did so.

'Ow!' I winced in pain and a cascade of tears ran down my face and she was right there, fixing it back into place, sitting beside on my bed, glancing at me sympathetically as she tied it back to the pole.

'Hey…. Hey, it's OK, it's OK….. Sshhh – calm down.' She soothed gently, and planted a delicate kiss to my forehead, her hand wiping my tears as she lovingly caressed my cheek. She then squeezed my bandaged hand – I relaxed as she lowered me back down onto my pillows and tucked the blankets round me, and then pulled the duvet over so I was comfortable.

Leaning over me, she bent her head to whisper in my ear.

'Bacon butties do you?'

'Hmmmm.' I moaned softly, nodding my head as I rolled over in bed, turning towards her.

'I'll see you in a bit, darling.' She whispered in my ear, so softly only I could hear it.

With one last tender chuck of her thumb under my chin, another gentle kiss on my cheek, she turned and left the room, shutting the door behind her as my eyes closed and I drifted into my favourite dream…

**Reviews... xxxxxx**

**Ideas welcome on Toni's next plan…..**


	31. I'll Come For You

**A/N: NicoleKidmanFanxD – for you x **

I woke up to my bedroom door opening – as the delicious smell of bacon on toast overpowered me. Toni set the sandwich tray down my bedside table and then my hair was smoothed off my forehead and a kiss was placed on my temple.

'Morning, gorgeous.' She smiled as I moaned in response, and she lovingly tucked my hair behind my ear.

I blearily opened my eyes, sitting up gently, being aware of the 'cannula' what Toni had called the needle and syringe tied to my left hand. I leaned forward as Toni rearranged my pillows to help me sit up and once I was comfortable sitting up, she handed me a bacon sandwich. Smothered in ketchup on the inside, I bit hungrily into the toast.

I loved the way Toni toasted the bread as she grilled the bacon! That was one of many things I loved about her.

'That is the best bacon sandwich I've ever had!' I said in between swallows and bites, my mouth covered in ketchup, bacon and toast filling my mouth and throat.

And all Toni did was laugh her beautiful laugh and smile her beautiful smile and chuck me under my chin, showering me with affection – it only made me want her more!

And as I was 16, I knew what I wanted to happen….

_Later that night…_

When it got dark, I woke up sweating and shaking. I didn't know how long I'd been asleep for – I didn't know whether or not I'd cried out again.

My answer came when Toni walked in, her heels echoing on my wooden floor as she walked over, sitting on my bed next to me.

I told myself to relax as she leaned over me, stroking my hair and she lovingly kissed my cheek, caressing it as she watched my eyes close. Tucking the duvet and blankets around me so I was tightly tucked in bed, she then climbed on top of the covers – holding me, wrapping her arms round me, whispering affection in my ear.

I smiled gently as she hugged me goodnight and turned off the lamps, only getting up to close the door.

Seconds later, she was back holding me in her arms. She placed a loving kiss on my shoulder and I smiled gently to myself in the darkness as she murmured into my hair.

'Goodnight, Lyra, darling.'

**Reviews… xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	32. The First Time

**A/N: NicoleKidmanFanxD – hope you enjoy and review! X **

**Sorry this chapter's this short but it gives the general idea of what's to come….**

I didn't remember crying out again! It was past two in the morning. All I remember is Toni switching on the light and looking into eyes – as I locked onto her gorgeous brown ones.

We both rested our heads on my pillow, figuring it would be easier for both of us.

'Babe?' Toni looked at me sympathetically and gently tilted my chin with her fingers as I burst into tears.

I was sick to death of the nightmares!

'Oh, darling…' Toni murmured into my ear as she wrapped me in her arms under the duvet, pulling me close.

I sniffed heavily, being aware of the needle taped to my hand as I wiped my face.

'I'm sorry, Toni.' I sobbed as I turned round and looking directly into her eyes, I closed my own and leaned forward, planting my lips on hers.

All it took was a soft kiss on her lips to get her smiling, she laughed at me in my sleep and having felt better for getting a goodnight kiss, we cuddled for the rest of the night, semi conscious and in the semi darkness.

**Review… **

**Xxxxxxx**


	33. In Need of Toni

**A/N: NicoleKidmanFanxD – thank you for sticking by me x **

**Sorry it's so short….**

When I woke up the next morning, what shocked me was that Toni was gone. Sitting up, I looked round the room and gingerly eased myself out of bed, panicking.

And then, suddenly, last night came flooding back. I'd kissed her!

I fumbled round in my drawers for my phone – it was gone, as were my keys! I always left them on my top.

Could Toni have taken them?!

Becoming panicky, I tried to walk towards the door but the plastic IV drip wire didn't allow me any further than the chair Toni had slept in.

As frustration overwhelmed me. I wrenched the needle from my hand, causing blood to run everywhere.

Feeling sick, I couldn't help as I fell to the floor, screaming and crying for Toni.

She was all I wanted.

She was all I needed.

She was everything, I thought as my eyes closed – drifting away, thinking of nothing but her...

**Reviews xxx**


	34. Secrets

**A/N: NicoleKidmanFanxD – thank you sooooo much for your wonderful little review! **

**Toni's POV**

It was dark by the time I'd promised Deena and Graham I'd ring them back once I got back to theirs, I climbed in my Range Rover and just under a few minutes, I was speeding down the motorway back to Deena's mansion in Childwall. As I went to check my phone, turning it over in my handbag, I realised with a jolt I'd pocketed Lyra's iPhone and, fumbling round in my bag, I realised I'd also picked up Lyra's keys – having thought they were mine!

Shit! I needed to get there as quick as possible.

_Just over an hour later…_

I raced into the house, slamming the heavy front door behind me with a shatter of glass – Deena would forgive me – a glass door or her daughter's life?

I pelted my way up the stairs to her bedroom, throwing open the door and I was almost sick when I clapped eyes on the girl I'd come to love as my own. She'd been panicking so much about the misplacement of her phone and keys so much that she'd tried to break free of the IV wire med.

Quickly, I was at Lyra's side in a flash. Untying her drip and taking the needle out of her hand, grabbing some bandages to wrap round the bleeding, I injected a new needle into her hand and secured the syringe I took the blood from with medical tape, and then tied it with a clear-colour sticker and then finally I wrapped and tied and taped bandages round her wrist, securing the new IV drip in place.

I refilled her fluid bag that was attached to the metal pole and then started on her head injury. She'd obtained two semi-conscious cuts to the forehead and some multi coloured bruising to her cheekbone.

Finally, I changed her out of her pyjamas into some fresh ones (Deena had told me where to locate them), brushed Lyra's hair and tucked her under the covers, sitting beside her in the chair, holding her hand as I caressed her cheek and kissed her goodnight.

'I'm so sorry, honey.'

I whispered as I pressed her bandaged hand to my lips, kissed it and then I broke down in tears, vowing never ever to leave her.

If I did, I couldn't live with myself.

She was everything. Everything.

And I loved my ex-husband's daughter more than life itself!

**Reviews... xxxxx**


	35. Watching

**Hope you enjoy…. X **

It was almost 3am, the Sunday morning that Lyra had finally shown signs of waking. She'd been unconscious since the Friday afternoon.

She moaned softly, moving to sit up. I instinctively reached out to stop her. She'd tear the new IV equipment if she tried to do anything now.

'Hey, hey, sshh. It's OK, it's OK… just calm down. Take it nice and easy.'

I placed a gentle kiss on her left cheek and leaned over, whispering in her ear.

'Sweetheart, you've only just woke up.'

My hand caught her wrist, and I rubbed a soothing circle on her arm. It wasn't working. She had purple shadows under her eyes and her face was chalk white. I fiddled round for a syringe, which I leaned over and pricked her arm with sharply but briefly.

I held her as I watched her slump, and her eyes heavily close. I propped her up on her pillows and tucked her under the covers. I tenderly stroked her forehead and her hair, rubbing at my tired eyes with my right hand.

I was tired myself – but Lyra came first – at any cost.

Was this what being a mother felt like? I had no children of my own and I couldn't imagine what Deena must feel like!

**Reviews…. **


	36. Down to Earth

It was almost midday the next day when Lyra finally woke up from the sedative I'd given her in the middle of Sunday night.

She was wrapped in a muddle of blankets and her duvet covered her completely.

I knocked on her bedroom door at 12:30 and then I entered, carrying some fresh clothes and a tray with a plate piled high with bacon on toast. I set the tray down on her bedside table, and the clothes on the chair I'd slept in next to her bed and then I checked my text messages. There was one from Deena and unfortunately, nothing else.

_T, _

_Make sure Lyra has a shower and washes her hair. Also make sure that she has enough bacon on toast to last her until we come home. Also make sure that she stays through the night on her IV drip and Graham mentioned you were taking her off it soon. She can come off it tomorrow if you see it's OK. _

_Sorry, Toni but Chantelle's gone and asked us to stay until the end of next week now – so sorry about making you stay in ours to look after Lyra. If you want us to come home before then, then just say because Graham's missing his Miss Mallen._

_Haha – will update you later _

_D x _

I laughed as I replaced my phone in my pocket. Deena always knew how to cheer me up. As I stroked Lyra's forehead and hair with my hand, I leaned over the side of her bed, sitting down in the chair as she opened her eyes.

'Afternoon, sweetheart.' Lyra smiled and stretched, sitting up on her pillows, immediately shoving a bacon sandwich into her mouth, the ketchup going everywhere. I laughed.

'Right…. I've had a text off your mum. Her and your dad aren't back for another week or so. But she says you can have a shower today so…' I tailed off as I unfastened the bandage from around her hand, untaping the plaster and gauze and taking off the clear colour sticker that held the syringe in place.

'OK, OK…. Just relax, love.' Lyra winced as I removed the needle from inside her hand. Once the needle was out, I cleaned her hand with a white damp flannel, and she swung her legs off her bed, checking her iPhone for any messages, then I handed her the remainder of her breakfast.

Through the bites of the rest of the bacon on toast, Lyra questioned me on my undercover alias as 'Mrs Coulter.'

'I'm not allowed to tell you, Lyra. I wish I was, sweetheart, but I can't.'

Lyra sulked and I laughed.

'Come on, love.' I held out my hand to pull her out of bed, and she took it, standing up as I let her go and watching as she walked towards her bathroom, shutting the door and I sighed as I heard the click of the inside lock.

**Sorry to cliffhanger it…..**

**Reviews xxxxxxxxx**


	37. Heartbreak?

Once Lyra was dressed and her hair was sorted out, I knocked on her door as she was pulling on her biker boots, and deciding which of her leather jackets to put on.

'I'd say the motorcycle one if I were you, hon.' I picked up my car keys form her bedside table.

'Come on you, we're going out – _now_.' I paused, hardening my eyes.

'Downstairs in _one_ minute.' I laughed at Lyra's meek nod – meaning she responded to my no nonsense business tone.

'Come on, hon. We don't have all day.' I shouted up the stairs.

'Lyra, if you're not down here in the next ten seconds, love, I'm coming up and dragging you down by that gorgeous long hair of yours, darling – DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?'

I shouted up the stairs with a little more force than I needed to.

Eventually, Lyra came downstairs.

'What took you so long, love?'

I unlocked the front door and stood back to let Lyra step outside onto the drive, once I'd locked the house, I led her towards my black Range Rover.

I raised my eyebrows as Lyra climbed into the front seat, her mouth wide open at the leather interior.

'Where we off to, To?'

We were pulling out the drive by this point, having raised my eyebrows at Lyra's choice of CD – her favourite Black Stone Cherry album – Between The Devil and The Deep Blue Sea.

'If you have it any louder than 15, hon, you're dead, right?' I was laughing as I stopped in a traffic jam.

'God, these drivers.' I rested my head on the steering wheel.

'TONI – LOOK OUT!' Lyra's frantic scream made me look sideways.

The last thing I saw was a car hurtling towards us and then the world went black….

**Reviews…**


	38. Waking Up

**Sorry its so short**

The first thing I felt when I came round was someone crying somewhere nearby. Definitely a woman.

I opened my eyes. I was at home. I couldn't believe it! Toni crashes her car and she's sat next to me without a scratch.

I tried to sit up – tried to move – but then I felt something sharp prick my arm and the familiar cold liquid seeping through my bloodstream as my eyes fell against me, weak and heavy as the world faded away….

**Reviews….. **


	39. Feeling The Guilt

The first I felt when I woke up was an uncomfortable feeling. I blinked rapidly, trying to sit up. But then I realised I was propped up on my pillows at home. The lights were dimmed and the curtains were closed, and my bedroom door was closed. I sighed as I looked down. Another IV drip in my hand. Toni sat beside me in her chair, her head in her hands.

I flickered my eyes to Toni, who looked up and obviously saw I was awake.

'Hey.' She squeezed my hand, tears in her eyes, her face red faced from crying.

'Hey.' I struggled to sit up, frustrated when her hand pushed me gently back down.

She leaned over my bed, deciding eventually to swing her legs out of her chair so's she was sat in front of me; her right hand stroking my head, hair and forehead all in one.

'It's OK.' She paused for words, her left forefinger and thumb chucking me under my chin and then her left finger wiping away a tear from her eye.

'I'm so sorry I hurt you… It's all my fault darling.' She dissolved into tears and I felt absolutely shit at seeing her cry.

'Toni…' I didn't know how I could make her understand.

'I did the only thing I could think of. I instinctively wrapped my arms round her as her arms wrapped around my waist, both of us entwined in tears, in comforting each other.

It was the best feeling I'd ever felt – Toni was my whole life.

**Reviews…..**

**Xx**


	40. Root Of Nightmares

I wished Toni was my mother. I wished and wished and wished.

It all started when I was having my reoccurring nightmare.

'AAAAAHHHHHHH!' I opened my eyes, covered in sweat and I was shaking like mad. I'd balled the sheets into my fists I was shaking that badly.

My bandaged hand groped for my iPhone and I checked the time, groaning, a tear falling from my eye. 12:45am.

The second my phone was back on my bedside table, my bedroom door was opened, letting the blink of the landing light that had been left on in, but then it was closed and the all too familiar black leather biker's boots heels stopped at the side of my bed. My shoulders were shook gently.

I opened my eyes wildly, looking around, gasping for air. Strong arms pulled me towards them, and smelling scent of one's familiar perfume, I breathed out deeply into her fresh clean black t-shirt and I sobbed and sobbed and sobbed until there was nothing left. I had a good cry for the first time in forever. And all Toni did was wrap her arms round me and hold me for what seemed like forever.

I wished Toni was my mother. I wished and wished and wished.

Letting me go, she cupped her hands around my face, her thumbs wiping my tears as they fell. She pressed her lips to my forehead and I felt the sweet scent of her lipgloss on my forehead.

'Lyra?' She placed a soft kiss on my temple, lowering me gently back down onto my pillows, which she'd propped up.

Then she walked round to the edge of my bed, where the metal pole with my fluid bag and my drip was and she started fiddling round, refilling the fluids then she fiddled round in my drawer and took out a syringe.

Leaning over my bed, she squatted down on her heels so's I could turn around and face her.

My lip trembled at the thought of the needle – I hadn't told Toni they were the root of my nightmares.

'Hey,' Her face dropped sympathetically as she drew closer, reaching for my arm.

'It's OK…. You know I'd never hurt you.' She murmured softly, making a grab for my arm as tears trickled down my face as I turned my body away from her the first time ever; gripping my pillow so hard my skin went white, closing my eyes, bracing myself for that needle.

Would it come? Would it come? My question was answered when I felt something sharp prick my arm as she injected me with the needle and as my thoughts faded away, I heard Toni softly start to cry…


	41. Unwanted Memories

When I woke up, my head was throbbing.

I didn't remember much about the nightmares. The drugs Toni kept giving me to keep me asleep were making my mind go blank. Like I could hardly remember the past.

I didn't know how many needles I'd had injected into my arm.

I'd cried out again! I knew it when I heard my door open for the second time that night!

'No…. no…' I moaned, desperately trying to fight Toni off, my arms flailing everywhere as I struggled.

I expected her to hold me down on to my bed, but she didn't. She sat on the end of my bed, watching me, tenderly stroking my head as she did so.

My eyes went out of focus as I started to relive several memories from my past.

_I was only four the first time it started. The night of my fourth birthday. 'Mummy' was a friend of Toni's and she sent me to bed for being naughty during musical statues. The first time it started I was sitting on the end of my bed when my bedroom door opened and then closed, the click of the lock against the inside. I felt sick as I felt her lips crushed onto mine, forcing me, touching me in places I felt uncomfortable in. _

_'Mummy…. Mummy…. Mummy, stop….stop….. please!' _

'STOP!' I cried out in pain as I opened my eyes. Toni was leaning over me, fearful.

The fearful look that reminded me of that night all those years! Toni knew what had happened!

She knew!

**Reviews….**


	42. Haunting Heart-to-Heart

I scrambled across the bed as much as the IV wire would allow me and thankfully, it was just out of Toni's reach.

'Y-you keep away fr-from m-me.' I was shaking so violently my vision was blurring, unwelcome tears were spilling their way down my throat as I struggled madly to get away from Toni.

'Babe? Just let me explain….' Toni was crying, wiping away her own tears as well as finally catching one of mine, touching my face with her left hand fingers.

'GET OFF!' I was screaming with the pain of my crying. I wanted out.

I felt my head would explode. But then again, I wanted to hear Toni out. I don't know why I wanted to – maybe because I wanted closure.

It was almost 5:00 in the morning by the time I let her hold me down onto my pillow, and within seconds I started to relax. She released her grip gently and then began her story without looking at me, tucking me under the covers, kissing me goodnight and then she turned away from me, her eyes facing towards the pitch black window.

'I was incredibly young when I had my first born. A son. James I called him.' She sighed, pausing to wipe her eyes before continuing. '12th February 1983. He's be 29 now. Graham had always wanted a son. A mini me of himself.' She paused through her tears.

'Or so I thought.'

She paused, looking at me with tears falling from her eyes and then she stroked my hair, smoothing it over my head, smiling sadly. 'James was your older brother, sweetheart. He was 13 when he….' She paused, looking away again.

'I was 28, I'd just had you. Your dad turned violent, physical towards me, and the other kind to James, Lyra…. He was….. I don't know he retained his job after he did to your brother. Your brother's death tore our marriage apart.'

I felt physically ill. Toni instinctively passed me a plastic container and I vomited into it.

'Graham _abused _J-James.'

I didn't have the heart to call him Dad anymore. I just didn't.

Toni reached out her forefinger and thumb, chucking my chin as my eyelids closed. I felt another sharp prick in the side of my arm - but this injection I surrendered to. I needed some sleep.

Toni's hands becoming arms as they wrapped themselves around me, holding me tight as she cried and cried and cried – before eventually my world slipped into unconsciousness…..

**Reviews….. **


	43. Alone

As I slept I dreamt of Toni. This time it was about my memories of her, and James. My older brother. I let out a sob as I cried his name.

It was the morning after – but I was sure Toni had gone out – the house was silent.

I was no longer attacked to my IV drip, thank God. The curtains were open and sunlight was beaming through the closed blinds.

Luckily my iPhone and keys were still on my top. Toni's car keys were gone, which meant she must have gone out.

I checked my phone. 2 missed calls from an unknown number. And a text message from Toni.

I opened the message – but what I didn't expect came at me.

_Lyra, _

_I've gone away for a while. Deena and Graham are coming home soon. So I've decided to leave. I'm sorry, sweetheart. I never meant to hurt you but it's for the best that I don't come and see you anymore. I've gone to where I can think of James at last. _

_You'll always be my baby, darling and the love I'll always have for you will always be eternal._

_Mum _

_X _

As soon as I read that message, I burst into tears and I knew one thing.

There was no way Toni would have sent that text.

No way….

**Review…. **


	44. Mystery Man

Grabbing my keys and my black leather jacket, stuffing two £20 notes and my phone in my pocket, before pulling on my biker boots and racing down the stairs, locking up the house and pelting my way down the street, I thought of only one woman – Toni.

My phone vibrated as I managed to hitch a lift from a man called James. He was tall, tanned and muscly with curly black hair. Quite good looking – definitely 10 years too old though.

'Penny for them, Lyra?' He asked me as he drove his Honda CRV into Croxteth.

My phone vibrated again – interrupting my answer.

_Toni._

I quickly pressed _accept _and held the phone to my ear.

'Lyra?' I was so relieved to hear her voice I started to cry.

'Toni… where are you?'

'Babe, I haven't got long. Graham will be back any minute.' She was crying down the phone.

'Look… don't worry. I'll come and get you. I've hitched a lift and I'm on my way now.'

I laughed as I could see her facial expression.

'_Lyra_. What have I told you, darling?'

I sighed. 'Mum, calm down! You're the one in danger not me.'

James nudged me, reaching for my phone. 'I just need to tell your mum we're on our way and how far.'

James took my phone and pressed it to his ear, he lowered the volume on his Daughtry CD.

'Toni, I'm on my way with Lyra. We're not far, approaching Broad Green Hospital and then we'll be about another 45 minutes.'

**Toni's POV**

Was my son speaking to me? Or was I imagining it?

'James, sweetheart?' I sobbed.

'It's your mum.'

**Reviews…. **

**Xx**


	45. James' Secret

As soon as I heard Lyra's mum address me, I hung up, passing my sister her phone. How could Toni know it was me? Was she serious?

'James – it's just down here.' Lyra's voice interrupted my thoughts as we turned down a derelict, icy road at the end was a huge conversion done on a farmhouse.

'Converted farmhouse.' I gestured to the mansion as we walked towards the main door. Annoyingly, there was an intercom with a buzzer.

'Graham won't want us coming.' Lyra's face turned downwards into unsmiling.

'Hey,' I chucked her under chin with her thumb, and then remembered the name 'Graham'.

'I knew someone once who was called Graham – I thought he was a friend of Ma's – but it turned out he was a sick_, sick_ old _perv_.'

'Graham's my dad.' I buzzed the intercom so loud I didn't hear a word of what she said and then Lyra's iPhone rang, interrupting us.

'Mum… mum, what's happening?' Lyra started sobbing as a man's voice came on the end, he was obviously threatening Ma.

I grabbed her phone, shushing her with a wink and then started speaking.

'If you don't let our ma go, we're coming in for you….. _Dad_.'

I furiously ended the call, tossing Lyra her phone which she pocketed, a look of shock plastered on her face as we looked at each other.

'You're him… you're James – my brother?'

I nodded, and then persuaded her to stand back.

'We can have our little heart to heart later, darling – right now Ma needs us.'

…..

James and I entered the house, after he'd successfully splintered the wood, breaking the intercom in order for us to get through. I still couldn't believe I had a brother.

I found Mum lying on a bed in a room upstairs. I shouted to James.

'She's up here, James.'

James raced up the stairs and into the bedroom where Mum was. He went straight over to her, unzipping his leather jacket and pulling off his hooded sweatshirt which he tied around Mum's shoulders.

'Come on, Ma. Talk to me – it's James.' I watched as Mum slowly smiled and sat up, her eyes flickering from me to him.

'Come here, you.' She motioned to me and I raced over, sitting down next to her as she opened her arms for a cuddle – me in one and James in the other.

'Oh, sweetheart…' She tailed off as both nestled into her; James held my hand as we did so, pressing it to his lips.

'Ma – did he hurt you?' James' question threw her off the scent.

'No.' She sighed heavily, rubbing at her eyes. 'I've got somewhere to sleep and access to a bathroom but that's it.' She turned to me. 'He left Deena in Blackpool – said he was on some business down in Walton – which is here.'

…

James stood up as Graham entered the room. Lyra sat down next to me on the double bed.

'Graham?' My son's tone was icy as they glared at each other.

'James?' Graham's voice was a mixture of shock and sneer.

And then I knew what was coming as me and Lyra were manhandled into another bedroom and , leaving our bedroom door open, he padlocked the one him and James were in and my heart sank as I heard my son's moans of pain and the bed creaking.

…

**Reviews…..**


	46. Faded Faces

**Apologies on the shortness…. Xx**

I woke up to a sore head the next morning. I tried to move around in bed until I realised I couldn't. I opened my eyes. I was fully clothed but tucked under the covers and my left wrist was tied to my bed post with a chain and padlock. My phone and keys were still reassuringly in the pocket of my hoodie – which I'd slept.

But as I looked round, my bedroom door had had locks fitted on it on the outside.

Toni wouldn't have done this! But my stomach gave a jolt as I realised who had – Toni and James were still in Walton, trapped in Graham's mansion.

Which meant only one thing as I heard a scrabbling sound outside the door and it swung open, revealing….. to my horror…. My abuser from all those years ago!

_Deena!_

Toni's friend 'Mummy' locked the door as she came into focus and smirked as she strode over and wrapping her arm tightly round my neck in a headlock, and pressing me to her chest, she placed a white cloth over my face. As soon I struggled, she held me tighter and tighter and held her lips to mine, touching me in places I didn't want to be as my thoughts faded to black.

**Reviews xx**


	47. Rescued

As James drove my Range Rover at full speed down the motorway towards Deena's mansion, all I could think about was Lyra – _my_ Lyra. Deena had no right.

'Ma? How far are we?' James' question threw me back to earth. It was pitch black outside, rain splashing down the windows.

'It's just down there, honey.' I pointed to a red brick, double fronted detached with two garages – Deena's silver Range Rover parked unevenly on the driveway.

James pulled the car to a halt and as he killed the engine, he handed me my keys – smirking.

'Wow – first time I drove my mum's car and she didn't kill me.' He laughed. I playfully hit him.

'Come on, you. How do we get in? Knowing Deena and Graham, they'll've done something to her.'

James squared his shoulder at the French doors. With a smash, the glass shattered.

'OI!' A man shouted, running towards us, a gun in his hand.

'RUN!' James screamed, and wrenched my arm from it's socket as we pelted into the house, and up the stairs as I directed James to Lyra's bedroom.

'The second on the left, babe. Oh, and Jay, make sure she's with her. I'll kill her for what she's done to my baby girl!'

'Right.' James sped off upstairs. I caught my breath on the first floor landing, I was so caught up breathing that I didn't notice Graham behind me.

'TONI!' He screamed right in my ear, but this time I wasn't scared. I wrenched his hand, spinning him so he was in front of me, kneed him down below and then smashed my fist three time on his face.

Kneeling down in front of him, I grabbed his face viciously.

'Where's Lyra, Graham? Where's our girl, eh? Our daughter you're allowing your _sick_ wife to _rape_?'

'Mum, she's up here. Both of them.'

Knocking Graham unconscious with another smash to his face, I fished in my pocket for some thin plastic wire I'd stolen from his house in Walton. I tied his hands to the closest radiator and then added a few kicks of my biker boots to his shins and legs for emphasis and then I sped off upstairs, kicking the attic bedroom door in.

I saw James – not a scratch on him, thank God. I saw Deena smirking, her curly dark blonde hair making me physically ill.

And then my eyes clapped on Lyra. She was fast asleep in the king size bed, tucked in relatively tight – the ghost of tears on her face.

I knelt down in front of her, tugging at the sheets.

'Lyra. Lyra, wake up sweetheart. Come on honey, open your eyes for me.'

I caressed her cheek as she regained consciousness.

'Hey…. Hey…. It's OK.' I dissolved into tears as I gave her a hug and stroked her hair, kissing her forehead.

James sat on the side of the bed, holding Lyra's hand.

'Ma – Deena needs sorting out.'

On my son's instruction – I turned on my daughter's abuser.

'You bitch! You raped my daughter, you bitch!'

Without James even stopping me, I lunged for her, shaking with anger as I let myself rip. I was aiming for her. Punch. Kick. In the shins. In the ribs.

Then I fished in my pocket and pinned Deena's arms behind her back and wrestled her onto the bed, pressing her face into the mattress, averting to James with my eyes to wake Lyra up and get her out.

The fight for Lyra was going to get ugly.

Keeping a restrain on Deena, I fished in my pocket and pulled out my spare handcuffs.

'Deena Hutchinson – I'm arresting you for the rape and attempted sexual abuse of Lyra Belacqua - you do not have to say anything but it may harm your defence if you do not admit to anything. Anything you do say may be taken down or given in evidence.'

'Ma?' James' cry interrupted my vendetta for revenge.

'I've had to call an ambulance – Lyra's having some sort of fit – I think it's from shock.'

**Reviews…. **


	48. Family Times

I awoke to a woman crying and a man trying to soothe her. I could tell I was in bed – I just didn't know where. I couldn't even open my eyes – but I could tell the worst parts of my body were almost broken with the pain.

I remembered 'Mummy' trying to do what she did, before Toni and James stopped her and rescued me. Very, very slowly, I opened my eyes.

Toni was holding my hand, and I could make out James on the end of my bed.

'Ma.' James nodded towards Toni, indicating I'd come round.

'Hey.' She stroked my hair, and I struggled onto my elbows, rubbing my eyes.

'Where are we?' James held a straw to my lips at my dry throat – I sipped at the water, and then continued.

'My house – Manchester.' Toni sank into the chair next to my bed, and smirked as she put her feet up.

'Budge up, love. Your brother needs some kip too, you know.' I couldn't believe what she was like. That was my mother all right.

'Is it just me, or are police officers minted?'

James laughed, rubbing a soothing circle on my arm. 'They're minted, Lyra. Don't tell your mum but we like the rich, don't we?'

I laughed – and then I looked at Toni.

'Sorry, Mum. I'm with James on this one.'

'Little bugger.' She laughed, and then stood up, allowing James to stretch out on the kingsize bed I was lying in.

'The two of you want something to eat?' She rubbed her eyes, suddenly overcome with tiredness.

'Yeah.' James nudged me, and fished in his pocket. He drew out a cigarette and then fiddled for his lighter and he lit one, smoking and then he passed one to Mum, who took a few puffs and stubbed it out with her boot.

'Lyra's only 16, babe. The last thing she needs is you breathing that out.'

'It's OK, Mum. I don't mind. Yeah, we want….' I tailed off.

'We want some hot chocolate and bacon butties – with ketchup – please.' James' grin faded at Mum's death glare.

She narrowed her eyes and then strode from the room.

'I'll be downstairs – shout me if you need me.'

James and I laughed and stretched out on my bed, and I started messing abut with my phone, checking for any messages – but there was one that was shocking.

_I'll find you, Lyra. _

_I'll find you and once I've got you, I won't let you go. _

I didn't tell James. Instead I ignored it and settled back down onto my bed, James stroking my hair as my eyes closed.

**Reviews…. Xxxx **


	49. Safe at Last

When I woke up, James was fast asleep in a chair next to my bed and I felt a comforting hand stroking my head, the woman's thumb rubbing soothing circles on my forehead.

I could tell it was dark outside, my bedroom lamps had been switched on and my curtains had been drawn.

Footsteps sounded and the door closed suddenly.

I opened my eyes, breathing hard, but another pressure point on my arm and I was slumped back onto my pillows, and I felt for my mother's soft lips on my cheek and her lips brushed against my hair.

'Lyra?' Mum stroked my hair as I opened my eyes, blinking as she came into focus.

She sat on the edge of my bed so's she was facing me.

'How you feeling, darling?'

I struggled onto my elbows, groaning.

'Aaaaahhhhhh.' I moaned in pain, tugging at my arm.

'Are they gone, Mum?' I relaxed into my pillows, lying down in my bed and stretching out under the covers.

'Are who gone, sweetheart?' Her voice was a whisper as she leaned over me, rubbing soothing circles on my forehead. I smiled; I loved the way she did that.

'Graham and Deena.' I choked out as the tears came out of nowhere.

'Come here.' She tucked me under her chin and wrapped her arms round me.

'Just breathe in…. and out, love. It's OK, they're not here.' She was stroking my hair, her lips pressed into my hair.

A cascade of tears ran down my cheeks and I relaxed as Mum took off her boots and lay down next to me, still holding me.

As I fell asleep, Mum whispered in my ear as my eyes closed. 'Sleep tight, honey.'

**Review…. Xxxx**


	50. The Return

**Deena's POV**

I sat in my prison cell, smiling to myself as a text message came through from Graham.

_All sorted. T doesn't suspect a thing. J's out and I've got her. G. _

**Toni's POV**

As James drove my Range Rover to where he was showing me his new car, a Land Rover Discovery 2.5 – on my insurance – we'd left Lyra tucked up in bed, still sleeping. She'd been doing that a lot since Deena had raped her. She refused to talk about it. She was shutting me out – and I didn't know why.

'Ma?' James' kept his eyes on the road as we pulled into a garage in Huyton. Killing the engine, he tossed me the keys which I pocketed after I'd locked the car.

'Here we are, Ma.' James' grin was as wide as a schoolboy's as he handed the cashier his credit card and she handed him the keys.

'Right.' I grinned once we were in the car park.

'Race you back home, son. Oh, and, Jay, try not to kill yourself on the way.'

James laughed and revved the engine, driving away and giving himself a head start in his new car. As I strapped myself in, my thoughts turned to Lyra. Should I suggest she talk to a someone professional about how she was feeling?

**Lyra's POV**

I woke up to the door being undone and the bedroom door opening as Graham came in, accompanied by Deena and a man. The man fished in his wallet and gave Deena and Graham £500 each, before pushing shut the door and sitting far too close next to me on my bed for my liking.

He pinned my arms to the mattress, pulling out something rough and tying my hands tightly with it as he flipped me over onto my front and unbuckled his belt. I moaned in pain as he entered me and screamed in pain as he started thrusting repeatedly.

Where was Mum when I needed her?

_A/N: Dark times ahead for Lyra – can Toni rescue her again or is their nightmare only just starting? _

**Reviews…. Xxx**


	51. Under Her Skin

**James' POV**

As soon as I left the Land Rover garage I took a detour on my way home. I had to find Lyra. I knew she was missing. Deena and Graham had kidnapped her again – I was sure of it.

Pulling into their driveway in Childwall, I knocked on the door, startled as Deena answered. God, she was _gorgeous_! Lyra's curly brown hair, masses of makeup and leather trousers.

I knew what I could do – in order to find Lyra and I knew exactly what she wanted.

'Kyle Lambert.' I held out my hand and pulled out my wallet.

'How much for the whole night with you?' I raised my eyebrows seductively.

'He won't have to find out, sweetheart. I'll make it worth your while.'

When Deena finally looked reassured, she invited me upstairs to her bedroom.

The bed was massive – a super king size and the bedding looked to die for.

'Come here.' She pulled me towards her and within minutes we were under the covers, snogging and even for a 29 year old – it was my first time.

Even though she was a bitch, she was vulnerable and seducing her was the only way of getting under her skin. And, even though she was a bitch, she was great at it!

'You got anyone else here, Deena?' I made conversation as she nestled into me, both of us stretched out on four pillows, as it was getting light, I had to be quick. Ma would go mental!

I fished in the bedside drawer for a pen and paper, wrote my number on it and shoved it in Deena's hand.

'Anytime you need to get away, Deena.'

She paused, pocketing the paper and the sighed.

'There's a girl along the corridor – but I'm not allowed anywhere near her – my husband Graham deals with her.' She paused. 'Why, d'you want a look?'

'Yes, please.' I kissed her as I climbed out of bed. 'You, wait there.'

I thumped the door of Lyra's bedroom frustrated, realising it was padlocked and I'd have to kick it down! There was no point in ringing her phone; they'd probably confiscated her mobile.

I could hear nothing behind the door – and then without thinking, I aimed my shoulder at the splintered wood, forcing the door open.

Lyra was in pieces as I held her, reassuring her she was safe. I carried her out the room and down the stairs, grateful that Deena wasn't watching.

I settled her in the front seat of my car, kissing her forehead, and then raced back inside up to Deena's bedroom.

There were raised voices, a crack and a scream, then Deena was sobbing!

'HEY!' I forced the door open, realising it was Graham.

I lunged for him and pulled him off her, kicking him to the ground.

I leaned across the bed, cupping my hands round her face.

'Hey, it's OK…. He's gone!' I pulled her into my arms and she cried and cried, wanting me to hold her.

And I wanted nothing more than to hold her.

**Review…..**


	52. Back Home

Driving back to Mum's house with Lyra in the back of my car, I felt uneasy at the thought of leaving Deena at Graham's mercy – but I had to save my sister.

I pulled up in the driveway and covered Lyra with a blanket before opening the car door. Holding her steady as I walked towards the house, my heart seemed to beat faster as I walked into the house, closed the door behind me and jogged up the stairs to her bedroom.

Mum was sat on her bed, tears running down her face – _again_!

'Ma?' I nudged her as I laid Lyra on top of the covers. Her mouth dropped open as she looked at her.

'Jay? Pass me some pyjamas in that drawer.' I handed Mum some pyjamas and she changed Lyra out of her clothes, instructing me to chuck them in the wash basket and then to pass her a hairbrush.

I watched as she brushed Lyra's hair, smoothing it off her forehead. I pulled up a chairbeside her bed and watched her sleep.

'Ma… you do know what she went through? They had men coming to see her. Brutal.'

As I watched my mum wince in pain, I also watched her as she held Lyra to her chest, sobbing.

Mum loved us more than life itself, but after everything Lyra had been through, I wasn't so sure anymore.

**Review….. **


	53. Breaking Not Broken

**Lyra's POV**

**6 months later... **

Mum was out. I thought I'd help myself to a little glass of Scotch because she was down at the pub with James and his boyfriend and it was my seventeeth after all.

_12:30am_

As I crept my way to her precious Scotch bottle and swigged, I didn't hear the front door open and spun round at the sound of footsteps. Mum came into the kitchen – smirking at the sight of me with her precious bottle.

'Lyra…. Lyra, sweetheart, what have I told you? She raised her eyebrows and drummed on the breakfast bar with her fingers.

'I…. I-I w-was j-just h-hav-ving o-one, M-m-mum.' I could barely breathe, let alone get the words out.

'I didn't say you could have one though, did I?' She narrowed her eyes as she walked towards me, her tight fitted black leather trousers looking tighter and tighter as she walked in her heels.

'I-I'm-m s-s-orry.' I stammered as she snatched the bottle from me and slammed it down onto the counter.

As I turned away towards the door, she was in front of me, pushing me against the wall, her breath on my cheek.

'You don't walk away from me darling – do you?' She kept her voice calm but still threatening.

_1:15am_

As soon as my hand was inbetween the door and the wall, the door was slammed onto it. I gasped in pain and screamed as she slammed it on to my hand again, feeling my bones almost crunch under my skin.

Crying, I slumped down, turning round as her arms wrapped round me, holding me to her chest. She kissed my hair, stroking it softly as I sobbed and sobbed, holding my left hand in my right – almost a broken shell of the 17 year old I was.

'Oh, sweetheart, it's OK. You know I'd never hurt you – no one's going to hurt you, babe. I promise I just lost my temper – but you know why do I do it don't you?'

Those were her last words before my head spun, she tightened her hold on me, tears of her own beginning to fall as I lost consciousness.

**A/N: Sorry if the violence is graphic, apologies! Xx **


	54. Awake

I came round to a woman crying, the soft and warm smell of hot bacon on toast, and my hand tugging in pain. I could tell it was dark – my bedside lamp had been switched on and I had no idea what time it was.

My kingsize bed was warm and soft, comfortable – but then my brain gave a sickening lurch.

Toni had almost broken my hand. I'd drunk some Scotch and she'd trapped my hand in the kitchen door because she was drunk. _Stupid_ cow. Honestly – she claims she loves me.

A tender hand, a soft tender hand rubbed a soothing circle on my temple. A tear splashed onto my face, and a forefinger smoothed it out the way.

I registered these things slowly, before rubbing my eyes and sitting up in my bed, only for the sheets to be tucked round me by my mother – the plate of bacon placed on my lap, and as I started to eat my breakfast, my bedroom door shut and her heels echoed on the floor outside and I distinctively heard her tears….

**A/N: No dialogue – just Lyra's thoughts **


	55. Taken The Control Away

**Toni's POV**

Watching Lyra sleep was nerve wracking. I couldn't move; I was rooted to the end of her bed, looking down at the sheets as I wiped my eyes with my handkerchief. She was only inches away from me. I didn't even want to leave her side just in case she woke up and I wasn't there. It was now midnight. She'd slept right through – again!

'Lyra.' I gave her a little shake on her uninjured arm. She stirred, but she still wouldn't open her eyes.

_For Christ's sake!_

After what seemed like an eternity – although it had only been half an hour – she opened her eyes, took one glance at me and started shaking violently, tugging at the sheets until they were right round her, shielding herself from me as she scrambled across the bed, desperate to escape, tears in her eyes as she realised her hand was broken.

'Babe, listen to me. _Please_.'

'W-what m-made y-you d-do t-that t-to m-me?' Her voice was hoarse, barely audible.

I put my head in my hands, and looked up to see her studying my face, as if she was trying to see whether or not I felt contrite.

'I'm sorry, sweetheart.' I paused, desperate to give her the right answer.

I couldn't tell her – I couldn't! But then I realised I had no choice!

As I watched her continue to shake, I reached across the bed, placing my left hand comfortingly on her knee.

'I'm not going to hurt you, Lyra.' I paused, hardening my tone of voice as if trying to reassure myself would help matters.

'I'm never, ever going to hurt you, darling.' I said this as I pulled her towards me and wiped her eyes and face with a scented handkerchief.

My reassuring words did nothing of the sort as she continued to shake, pulling out of my grasp, but when she spoke her tone of voice was angry and disdainful as she glared at me.

'Get out of my room! Get out of my life! I've got records from what you did to me and I'm going to the police as soon as I can, Toni!'

I burst into tears there and then, my arms aching to hold her, but my hands forcing themselves away.

**A/N: Not too sure of this one myself so, review! Xx **


	56. Taking Back Control

**Toni's POV**

I froze at my daughters words, mulling them over in my head.

'You can't do that, baby.' I paused, desperate for Lyra to hear me out.

I watched her as she gently untangled herself from the covers and gradually stopped shaking. I smiled gently, careful not to show too much affection.

'You can't do that because it will get me into a lot of trouble at work – and that's the last thing you want, isn't it, love?'

At my voice – which I kept an icy cold tone – her lips trembled.

'No, I don't want you in trouble, Mum – but it still doesn't make it right, does it?'

I sighed, wiping at my eyes. 'You're right, it doesn't. And I promise you, Lyra.'

'You promise what, Mum?' Lyra was now in floods of tears herself, tugging at the bandaging on her hand.

My breath caught in my throat at her last word; I was watching her closely as she untangled the plasters, wincing as she revealed her heavily bruised hand, three red cuts diagonally crossing in lines were shown on the top of her hand.

Tears filled my eyes as I leaned forward, taking her injured hand in my own and caressing her bruised knuckles.

She winced heavily as I pulled her close and kissed her hair.

'I'm sorry, darling.' I dissolved into tears as I tightened my grip round her chest, and she tightened her grip round my waist, sobbing into my shoulder.

'I'm sorry too, Mum – for making you angry. I shouldn't've drunk the whiskey.' Lyra sobbed, hesitating as she clung to me – wanting me to hold her, wanting me to be the mother she'd always dreamed about – but I knew I could never be the ideal mother.

_Never _– just let Lyra _try_ to change me.

**A/N: WARNING: Please stop reviewing if you don't like what's to come, the domestic violence issue will be a LOT more prominent in upcoming chapters and will get more brutal. **

**Thank you to SerenBex and NicoleKidmanFanxD and to all the other reviewers for your continued support! **

**elliesimpson xx **


	57. Whole Lotta Hurt

**Lyra's POV**

_One year on... _

It's just over a year and Mum hasn't hit me since she almost broke my hand. James got married to his boyfriend, Leon and they moved to Mexico where they opened up a bar on Leon's 35th birthday.

I haven't seen or heard from him since then – nor's Mum – and she blames me.

_What did I do wrong? _

My mind raced to six months ago – where she'd screamed at me – calling me worthless and pathetic – telling me it was my fault she hurts me, before she pinned me aggressively onto the sofa and sedated me with her famous injections.

I woke up to her holding me lovingly in her arms; I was tucked up in bed and she comforted me, whispering sweet and soothing promises of never hurting me again, she started stroking my hair and rubbing soothing circles where it hurt most. Then she cooked me my favourite breakfast – and waved away an apology as I ate it, then she gave me another long cuddle – she even stayed the night when I woke up screaming from a nightmare.

My mind raced back into the present.

It was 11:30pm and Mum was standing in the kitchen, near the kettle, boiling water for my hot water bottles and a cup of tea for herself.

'Lyra, pass us that mug, will you, hon?' She smiled as I did so, her red lipstick shining brightly.

She was unbelievably gorgeous, my mother – but she had a _horrible_ double side to her.

'Ta'.

As I watched her filing her mug with hot water, my lips couldn't help trembling. I stood rooted to the spot when she tossed me my hot water bottles.

'Cat got your tongue, darling?' She sipped her tea, smiling as she checked her watch.

'Come on, you. Bed. Now.' She paused, still smiling. 'I'll come say goodnight in a second, just let me lock up.'

Just as soon as I was about to leave the kitchen, I heard Mum's throaty cough from behind me, and her heels tapping on the kitchen floor.

I turned round – and then wished I hadn't.

**WARNING: Graphic domestic violence here! DO NOT read if you don't want to! **

The kettle of boiling water was hurled in my direction, hitting me hard on the shoulder as I felt my right shoulder jolt out of its socket. I screamed with the pain but knew she wasn't done.

I cowered on the floor as she poured the scalding water all over me, tossing the kettle to one side as she kicked and kicked at my stomach, and the back of my legs. I was too afraid to scream but the tears wouldn't stop coming. Crouching down in front of me, she pulled at my hair, tugging at it until it was almost impossible and spat in my face, just below my eyes.

Grabbing my face menacingly, she smashed my head backwards into the cupboard. Over and over again until I lost consciousness.

The next thing I knew, my hands and feet were bound tightly with the laces from her biker boots. She loomed over me, laughing as I woke up and pleaded for her to stop.

Then she was picking me up and again, I lost consciousness as she untied me and carried me out the room and up the stairs to _her_ bedroom.

Her bedroom had a Super Super King-sized bed and an en-suite with an actual bath – mine just had a shower.

I felt myself start to wake up and shake violently as she stripped me and dressed me in some fresh pyjamas, nursing my injuries as best as she could with bandages, needles and sterol strips and gauze.

Then she was tucking me under the covers, placing several pillows behind me and she sat on the edge of the bed.

Just as I started to come round, I felt her hand stroke my head and then my hair as she leaned over, kissing my cheek, before the world and my mother drifted away...

**A/N: Please be honest in the reviews – no inappropriate comments or I will delete! Xx**

**Thank you! **

**elliesimpson :D x**


	58. Coming Round

**Lyra's POV**

I opened my eyes, every inch of my body aching with brutalised pain. I winced, hearing my mother's whisper of my name as I came round. There were no soothing circles or reassurances she was there – nothing.

The familiar and aching urge to eat came out of nowhere as my nose smelt lovely smelling bacon on toast –my favourite!

Then I realised where I was and that my mother was in the same room.

I sat up, begrudgingly accepting her help as she placed the pillows behind me and handed me something to eat.

I ate greedily for several long minutes as she'd cooked LOADS of bacon and used up at least an entire loaf of bread.

'Lyra?' The sound of her voice made me want to be sick!

'Don't Mum!'I snapped as I plonked the plate on the bedside table and as I went to turn away under the covers, she pulled at the duvet.

'Come on, love.' She accidentally-on-purpose caught my shoulder and I screamed.

'Hey, hey, hey. Sshhhhhhhhh!' She pulled me gently into her arms and rocked me, back and forth for what seemed like ages.

'I'm sorry, darling. You know I'd never hurt you – but you push me, Lyra.' She kissed my hair, still stroking my head.

'You know you do, don't you? What am I supposed to do, honey?'

'I-I d-don't k-know.' I stammered, starting to cry from the pain I was in.

'Please make it stop, Mum. Please!' I sobbed into her chest as she tightened her grip. I winced, but didn't make a fuss.

'I _will _make it stop, sweetheart. Just as long as you follow my rules and understand it was _all_ your fault – like it _always_ is, OK?'

I couldn't believe what I was hearing!

'But it's not my fault, Mum.' I hardened my tone as I pulled away.

'It's not my fault – that's what _you need to understand_!' I couldn't keep the bitterness or shakiness out of my voice.

She leaned forward and whispered in my ear.

'You need to be taught how to understand my rules... _sweetheart_!'

As she began another torture, I closed my eyes, moaning in pain – would this ever end?

**A/N: Sadly not, a lot more domestic violence to come! **

**elliesimpson xxx **


	59. Sweet & Sour

**Toni's POV**

_Several weeks later..._

Several months after I'd hurt Lyra, things were back on track – thankfully and she'd asked me to plan her 18th birthday party for her – cheeky cow!

'LYRA?!' I yelled up the stairs as soon as I was home from another busy day at the station.

'Coming Mum... two minutes.' She shouted back. 'Get dinner on, please.'

I laughed, walking towards the kitchen to prepare dinner. As it was her birthday, I'd planned a curry night in – complete with ice cream, pop corn and my daughter's favourite DVDs. I'd just turned 46 last month and Lyra had spent £150 on the most gorgeous little gold necklace with a golden 'T' hanging from it.

I loved it – and I hadn't taken it off since...

Walking back into the hall, I went for the stairs, shouting as I climbed them and knocked on the door to Lyra's room.

'Babe, open up a sec, will you?'

Lyra hastily unlocked the door from the inside and came out herself. My mouth dropped as I realised she was wearing nothing but underwear covered by a dressing gown – I'd told her to be careful with her boyfriend. All I could see it was pitch black inside and the sheets on her king-size bed were ruffled and messy.

'What's his name, hon?' I laughed as her face went bright red, chucking her under the chin.

'If he wants to stay for your birthday curry, I suggest he have a shower and stick some clothes on by half 8.'

Lyra laughed. 'Mum, David's not like that and I'm 18, I can do what I like now.'

I laughed again, running my forefinger down her face. 'Course you can, sweetheart. Just introduce me to him later when he's decent, OK?' I paused.

'You want some sandwiches whilst tea's cooking?'

'Please, Mum – that'd be great' She narrowed her eyes – knowing what I was about to say.

'Don't bring them up – I'll come down for them.'

_1:50am_

Lyra and I had just finished tidying the kitchen. I was furious with her! Ten to two in the morning and I'm cleaning my daughter's mess. I had to set her straight!

'Lyra, love – you might as well head to bed, I'll finish this.' I smiled and as she went to leave the room, I rounded on her.

'Come back here.' In one stride I walked towards her, backing her into the wall.

'Babe – do as you're told – go to bed.' My tone was icy and I could tell she was scared.

Not even a second had passed before I was pulling her hair, tearing at her scalp. She screamed as I took a white cloth and set it down on the breakfast counter for later. I continued kicking at her stomach; she was cowering in pain on the floor as I undid my belt – bringing it down on her back as she screamed.

Once her back was bleeding, I pulled her up, slammed her into the fridge and twisted her arm high above her head. Her elbow cracked and she screamed at her broken arm.

I smashed her head onto the breakfast counter, watching her slip as she fell to the floor, bruising forming on her hip. I kicked and kicked at it – watching as her blood pooled around her, before pressing the white cloth to her face and knocking her unconscious, not knowing what I'd done wrong - I'd only disciplined her - it was all her fault - she _asked_ for it!

**A/N: Toni's thoughts and hopefully, a good review please! Apologies for the scene of domestic violence! **

**LOTS MORE to come though - how far will Toni go? **

**elliesimpson Xx **

**:D **


	60. Turning Tables

Waking up and realising that you've been beaten again isn't great. But waking up and realising you've been beaten again by the woman who's supposed to love you, care for you and be there for you when the going gets tough. Believe me; life isn't that great at the moment!

You open your eyes, it's dark and a blurry shadow sits beside you, putting her hand comfortingly on your forehead and rubbing soothing circles onto the bruises – before putting cream on them to reduce the swelling – she flips you over and does the same with your back and shoulder, before bandaging your elbow that she broke.

She tucks you into bed, squeezing your hand reassuringly, and smiles gently as your eyes close.

When you next wake up, you smell grilled bacon and you hear her heels on the floor walking over to your bed. She sits beside you, stroking your hair and your eyes open and you sit up - you're staring right at each other.

She leans in and kisses you on the cheek, her hand on your face, wiping your eyes.

'I thought I lost you, sweetheart.' She tells you, her voice thick with tears as she offers you something to eat. You take it and tear off a chunk of bacon and toast. It's filling your throat and you yearn for more.

Once it's all down, you wince in pain at your injuries. She comfortingly touches your knee and you stop shaking.

'Mum?' You say this with tears in your eyes as she moves off the bed for a second, tucking the covers round you and sitting back down, her hand on your forehead, leaning over you.

You close your eyes, desperate not to look at her face and turn away from her, crying into the pillow. She realises what she's done and breaks down, trying to hug you. You resist but sit up, eyeing her with emotionless eyes.

She finally looks contrite. Finally.

'I'm sorry, darling! I'll never hurt you again! I'll never _ever_ hurt you again!'

The guilt is too much for her and after she inspects your injuries she breaks down in sobs.

You hold her, telling her that you're fine and you accept her apology. She clings to you, stroking your hair as she realises you're not a child she can bully – not any more.

**Lyra's thoughts on her domestic violence ordeal...**

**MORE DV to come though, so be warned! **

**elliesimpson **

**:D **


	61. Losing Grip

Watching your daughter sleep and realising that you're in the position you are because you've hurt her again isn't great. But watching your daughter sleep and realising you're in the position you are because you've hurt again the daughter who you love, care about and are supposed to be there for when the going gets tough. Believe me; life isn't that great at the moment!

You sit beside her and watch as she opens her eyes, it's dark and you slowly filter in some light into the bedroom, putting your hand comfortingly on her forehead and rubbing soothing circles onto the bruises you've inflicted – before putting cream on them to reduce the swelling – you flip her over and do the same with her back and shoulder, before bandaging her elbow that you broke.

You tuck her into bed, stroke her hair and squeeze her hand, watching as her eyes close.

Once the time reaches 6:00am, you head downstairs to make her some breakfast, heading back upstairs with her favourite – bacon sandwiches half an hour later. You set the plate down on your bedside table and sit beside her on your bed, looking down at the covers where she lies fast asleep.

You stroke her hair and she sits up, looking you straight in the face. You stare back at her heavily swollen eye and her entire right side of her face is awfully bruised. You lean in slowly and kiss her cheek, and then you reach over and pass her a sandwich. She takes it and chews slowly, before grabbing another one in haste to eat.

Once she swallows, you watch her as she winces in pain at her injuries, and as she starts to shake, you stop her, placing your right hand comfortingly on her knee, and your left hand on the pillow inches from her head.

'Mum?' She whispers your name, barely inaudible.

You kiss her cheek again and use a scented handkerchief to wipe her eyes, barely able to stop yourself from crying.

'I thought I lost you, sweetheart.' You say this whilst you watch her continue to eat, then you move off the covers for a second before lying her against the pillows and tucking them round her. You lean over your bed, stroking your daughter's hair and look down – realising the extent of your anger.

Your heart breaks as she closes her eyes and turns away from you, nestling into the pillow and crying.

'I'm sorry, darling! I'll never hurt you again! I'll never, _ever_ hurt you again!

Sickened by what you've done, you break down yourself – disgusted but you still try to comfort her; you hold out your arms and your lip trembles when she doesn't fall into them. As she eyes you with eyes that show no emotion, you feel guilty when you lean forward and inspect her injuries.

Broken left elbow, a bruised right hip and several cuts and swells to her back and left shoulder, and bruising to the back of her neck.

You're physically sickened by what you've done to your baby – you run into your en-suite to be sick and you come out and sit beside her on your bed, you wrap your arms round her and tell her not to cry, you tell her you're here and that you're safe with her – that you'll never ever harm her again.

Never.

**Toni's thoughts on her domestic violence towards Lyra...**

**Will she stick to her promise and never harm her baby again – or is Lyra set for more suffering? **

**elliesimpson**

**:D**


	62. The Turning Point

**Toni's POV**

I woke up the next morning to find the house a mess. Couldn't Lyra ever tidy up after herself?

I strode into her bedroom; she was fast asleep even at 9:00am. Noticing her phone and keys on her bedside table, I pocketed them and locked her bedroom door from the outside.

She had her computer and food to last her two days in her room, and she also had her own bathroom!

**Lyra's POV**

I woke up to the door slamming shut and the sound of heels across the hall two floors below. I raced over to my bathroom and jumped in the shower, locking the bathroom door for twenty minutes as I washed my hair; also washing off the recent bruising from Mum's injuries.

A thud and my bedroom door was off its hinges. Another thud and my bathroom door was off its hinges. A masked person dressed in black complete with a balaclava and black leather gloves raced in and yanked me out the shower, fixing a piece of silver masking tape to my mouth.

They were strong, so strong even at eighteen I couldn't fight them off!

My hands were bound with plastic ties, and so were my feet. I was in a headlock, twisting and grappling with their chest as they half-wrestled, half-carried me to my bath and thrust me under the freezing cold water.

I was drowning. Drowning as they added a few kicks to my abdomen and shins for emphasis, smiling as I screamed in pain.

I was drowning; but I wasn't prepared as I recognised the voice in my ear as I was flung into the bath, completely submerged in water. My heart seemed to skip a beat as it started to slow down. I was going to die!

'Sweetheart?' In that second that they thought I was going to die, I was pulled out the water, my mouth was free and they knelt down beside me; I leaned into their leather jacket, struggling and failing to untie my hands as their black gloves squeezed my shoulders reassuringly and pulled me into a hug, stroking my hair as I cried.

I sobbed as I realised who had tried to kill me – and I only had one question to ask them – why? Why me?

**A/N: How much more can Lyra take – she had a lucky escape there, didn't she? **

**What other lengths will Toni go to - even I'm shocked by her antics this time round? **

**Keep reading to find out! **

**elliesimpson xx **


	63. The Great Escape

I woke up with a jolt. I sat up, wondering where I was suddenly. I was about to get out of bed when a gentle hand restrained me, pushing me back onto the pillows and tucking me under the covers.

The light was switched on, revealing Mum dressed in the leather jacket and gloves I'd seen my attacker in.

We locked eyes and I scrambled across the bed in fear, realising instantly I wasn't in my own room and that she also still had my phone and keys.

'You don't _touch_... you _don't _touch me!' My voice was like ice as I continued to struggle, throwing the covers off me and I was out of bed in seconds, we were facing each other; tears in both of our eyes.

'Lyra? Please, babe?' Mum's voice was a whisper as she tossed me my keys and my phone. I pocketed them both; and then without thinking and more importantly, without any trace of a plan; I made my escape, grabbing Mum's car keys off her bedside table.

I darted out the room, pulling the keys on the door before Mum could react – I twisted them in and out before leaving them in the lock – she couldn't get out and more importantly, she couldn't stop me from escaping.

I pulled on my hooded sweatshirt, fastening my leather jacket on top of it and zipping it tightly – I tugged on my boots and grabbed my handbag and placed my keys and phone inside them.

It was dark outside as I unlocked Mum's car and climbed in the driver's seat. Knowing I'd seen Mum do this before and that she'd given me a few lessons, how hard could driving be?

I revved the engine and very, very slowly, I moved the car out of the driveway and onto the road.

I was several streets away before I breathed out – I was free. I'd got out!

My first stop was to admit myself to hospital and then to seek some help professionally!

That was what I'd do!

**A/N: I bet you're all glad and relieved Lyra's escaped! **

**I can tell you that I am! **

**Will Toni catch up with her? **

**elliesimpson**

**xx**


	64. Never Meant To Hurt You

**Toni's POV**

After kicking down my bedroom door, I raced downstairs and was angry at Lyra taking my car. My phone vibrated as I called a cab. It was an unknown number.

'Hello?' I climbed into the cab, waiting for my phone to continue.

'I'm at Alder Hey Hospital in Liverpool. Your daughter, Lyra, she's in surgery for lots of injuries, we think they might be old, we don't know yet. We've called the police to shed some light but nothing's been reported. We need you to come down and speak to the police, Miss Mallen.'

I directed the driver to Alder Hey, wondering, wondering.

Please don't let my baby die!

Please?

**A/N: Rather short, I know. Lyra wakes up next chapter – yay! **

**Will Toni get her comeuppance? **


	65. Operation: Rescue

**Lyra's POV**

I woke up to a tube in my mouth. I tried to spit it out but couldn't and eventually I gave in, sinking back into the pillows that were piled behind me. Somebody squeezed my hands, machines beeped round me. There was light, and then something that smelt like chloroform was clamped over my mouth. I reached for the hands reassuringly and held on tight and panicked as what they said made sense. The hand wiped my face comfortingly and then I realised who it belonged to.

'You're going into theatre, sweetheart. You're hurt and they need to examine you. But don't worry, I'm here, I'm here for you, babe. I love you.' Mum's words were the last I heard before my world drifted, drifted away...

**Toni's POV**

I dissolved into tears of shock as I made my way back up the ward that Lyra was on. I couldn't believe it had come to this. I'd put my own daughter in hospital!

I was a terrible mother – I didn't deserve to have a daughter! I didn't!

**A/N: With Toni finally feeling guilty, will she be forced to change? **


	66. Twisted Confession

**Lyra's POV**

Waking up was the weirdest feeling _ever_! Machines and drips all around me. The smell of painkillers. Ugh! Not what I wanted. Tender hands squeezing my own and rubbing soothing circles on my face and then my forehead; leaning over to kiss my cheek.

I opened my eyes, blinking and then she comes into focus. She's a mess – a beautiful mess. Even with her hair and make-up immaculate, she's crying, ruining her mascara and eyeliner.

She strokes my hair, sitting on the side of my bed and takes hold of my hand, pressing it to her lips and breaking down in tears, whispering over and over she's sorry. It's mid morning when I next woke up and a police officer is there to talk to me, presumably about how I ended up in hospital.

'Chantelle, do we really need to do this now? She's only just come round.' Mum's tone was pleading, but cold.

Chantelle nodded and turned towards me, sitting in the chair next to my bed. 'What happened, Lyra? D'you remember anything?'

I nodded, glancing at Chantelle; I didn't look anywhere in Mum's direction.

'I got this.' I pointed to the bruising on my back and shoulder. 'When I tried to fight off three customers who wanted me to have sex with them.'

'I got these...' I pulled back the covers to reveal my legs, turning over to Chantelle could look at the back of them. 'When Graham decided I needed punishing.'

'And this last thing...' I tailed off, gesturing to the scarring on my stomach after pulling up my t-shirt.

'Deena found out I'd hit a customer and nicked £45. She boiled the kettle and burned me.'

As Chantelle took photographs of my injuries and wrote some things down on her notepad, I leaned back into the bed, tucking the covers round myself.

'That's it for now, Toni. Deena and Graham will be charged with this as well as the human trafficking offences.' She paused, squeezing Mum's hand and giving her a goodbye hug. 'I'll see you next Monday – take this week off.' She turned to me before leaving. 'Lyra, love, good luck with getting better. 'I'll probably come round to see you at your mum's. Bye.'

As the door was shut, Mum turned to me, a mixed look of relief, shock, pain and guilt on her face.

'Lyra...' She paused through her tears, stroking my hair.

'I love you, Mum.' I swallowed hard, determined not to cry.

'Oh, sweetheart...' She paused, wiping my eyes with her handkerchief. 'Darling, come here. Come here, it's OK.'

**Toni's POV**

Unable to believe what Lyra had told Chantelle, I'd pulled her towards me as quick as I could out of shock. She'd saved my job!

**A/N: Hope you liked the twist... **

**More to come once Lyra's out of hospital... **

**elliesimpson xxx**

**:D**


	67. Moving On or Not?

**Toni's POV**

It was at least a week before Lyra was allowed home. She'd still have to be on painkillers for her injuries and I was taking a couple more days off work to keep an eye on her.

'No, Mum, I'm alright, thanks.' I laughed as I tucked Lyra under the covers.

'Night, night love.' I switched off her lamp and closed her bedroom door, making my way across the landing.

It was 4am when I heard her scream.

'Babe, babe, what's wrong?' I sat on the side of her bed and held her tight.

It was all my fault – what kind of mother was I?

Lyra didn't deserve me.

**A/N: Things maybe good for now - but will Toni turn around again and go back to her old ways? **

**elliesimpson **

**xxxx**

**:D **


	68. Hearing From The Past

**Lyra's POV**

Mum was at work and I was sat with David watching the beginning credits of _Goodnight Mister Tom_, I tensed. It was early evening and I checked the time on my Nokia Lumia 800 – Mum had bought it me as a way of making things up – she'd also bought me a new laptop for me getting out of hospital and the new iPod touch when my first physio session for my shoulder went great. She even insisted on buying me the iPad when my physio came to an end.

David wrapped his arms round me, pulling me in for a kiss.

'You, darling, are absolutely _gorgeous_.'

I kissed him back and we were so wrapped in doing it on my bed that I didn't hear Mum's shout of 'Lyra, I'm home.' Before she came up the stairs and David jumped, heading into my bathroom and locking the door.

'Just coming, Mum.' I opened my door as I heard him in the shower and walked across the landing to her bedroom.

'I'm down here, hon.' I heard Mum's shout from the kitchen and went downstairs.

'Drink?' Mum tossed me a bottle of vodka and coke and for David a Tiger beer.

'Cheers.' I sat down at the breakfast bar as I watched her start to cook.

'What we having?' I eyed her chopping chicken and wrapping it in tin foil, and pouring sweet chilli sauce all over the chicken fillets.

'Sweet Chilli Chicken with potatoes.' She laughed as she sipped a Vodka and coke.

'Mmmm.' I smacked my lips, kissed her cheek and left the room.

'Sounds lovely.' I yelled over my shoulder as I went upstairs and said goodbye to David who had band rehearsal – warning me to call him if Mum had a funny turn – again.

**Toni's POV**

Sat opposite Lyra across the table that night, I felt at peace. I wasn't hurting her. I hadn't so much as laid a finger on her in months.

I smiled and laughed as we made small talk and then after Lyra loaded the dishwasher, we curled up on the sofa watching _Goodnight Mister Tom_.

'Night, love.' I kissed Lyra's cheek as she hugged me and made her way up the stairs several hours later.

...

As I tossed and turned in bed, I heard Lyra's screams of 'Trudy! Trudy!' And although I knew what she was thinking of, I didn't want her to face it.

I couldn't even face it myself.

**Lyra's POV**

I woke up to my new phone bleeping. The number was withheld.

I touched answer, and then held the phone to my ear. A voice. A woman's voice.

An Irish accent I hadn't heard from for over two years.

'Hello, Lyra. I know what Toni does to you. And I'm letting you know I'm here for you.'

I pressed end call as quickly as I could.

That voice sent shivers down my spine and left a chilling feeling in my stomach.

**A/N: Hi everyone, sorry for the lack of update – I've been working on another story for a while. I'm now juggling them so I'll be sure to update more frequently on both. **

**Enjoy! **

**elliesimpson **

**Xxxxx**

**:D **


	69. Slowly Controlling

Waking up and going downstairs, you realise that the front door was locked and the back door too! And then going back upstairs and realising that you can't find your phone you use the landline to ring David, telling him that you're sorry and have you left your phone at his.

When he tells you that you haven't, you start to panic and he senses this, asking him can he come over until you realise the doors are locked. Hurriedly you end the call and check all the windows in your house – all of which are locked.

Frustrated, you end up back in your bedroom where you end up falling asleep, waiting for your mum to come home from work.

When she does you head downstairs, curious as to why eveywhere's locked.

'Did you have a good day, darling?' She kisses your forehead and touches your shoulder, squeezing it softly as she hands you a drink.

'I've been locked in all day, Mum.' You pause, not wanting to unsettle her from a good mood. 'I haven't been able to go anywhere.'

She looks guilty. 'Lost your keys, have you, hon?' You knew it! She's playing innocent!

'You haven't seen them anywhere? I would've rang you but I can't find my phone either.' You breath out deeply, you're clearly treading on eggshells.

'Nope, sorry, darling - if that's all you want, I'm going for a shower.' You watch her leave the room and head up the stairs, your eyes darting to her handbag and keeping your eye on the staircase as you hear her bedroom door close...

**A/N: Just a short Part 1 of the return to the domestic abuse... **


	70. The Vulnerability Mindset

'I definitely don't have your phone, Lyra.' She tries to be convincing about it when she returns from her shower and has cooked you your favourite dinner. Chicken Curry and Rice.

You finish your dinner and then try again as you want to ring David.

'Look, use mine if you want to.' She hands you hers but you take a second and you realise it's _yours._

'You lied to me, Mum. You said you didn't have my phone.' You don't want to wait for her reply and you look away.

'You know why I took your phone?' She stands up as she says this, her long blonde hair dead straight past her shoulders.

'I took your phone because you can't be trusted! The message from that woman! You've told her what I've done!'

She's hit you before you have time to think, she's hitting you to the floor as you protest Deena got in touch with you and not the other way round.

_Maybe somebody needs to know what she's done_; you think to yourself as you feel her biker boots on your shins, your legs and then the side of your stomach.

She's holding you tight as she yells in your face she got suspended from her job because Deena's reported her for domestic violence – and it's all your fault!

**A/N: The return of the mother-daughter domestic violence - please let me know what you think!**


End file.
